Lord ou Lady
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Deux nobles belliqueux envient la position du comte de Phantomhive et se jurent de tuer sa première fille pour diminuer les chances de continuité de la lignée. Malheureusement, la comtesse mit au monde une fille. Élevée comme un homme, Ciel, accompagnée de son plus fidèle ami Sébastian, tentera de reprendre le flambeau de sa famille et d'éliminer les rongeurs nuisibles.
1. Prologue

Lord ou Lady.

Prologue.

1874, une Angleterre prospère sous le règne d'une reine sage et bonne, Victoria du Royaume-Uni.

Cette Reine avait sous ses ordres nombreux aristocrates qui lui étaient fidèles, dont le comte de Phantomhive. Celui-ci, en plus de s'occuper d'une fabrique de jouets et de bonbons, servait sa Majesté en tant que Chat de la Reine. Peu importe le malheur frappant son Altesse, le comte de Phantomhive sortait de son panier pour bondir à son secours et éradiquer les maux rongeant sa précieuse Angleterre de ses puissantes griffes d'or.

Le comte Vincent de Phantomhive était un gentilhomme de grande famille, intelligent, avisé, élégant, poli et fort habile escrimeur et tireur. Il avait épousé une jeune femme douce, belle et musicienne accomplie du nom de Rachel Dulles. Tous deux vivait une vie paisible dans le comté de Phantomhive.

Mais au drame du comte, d'autres enviait sa position auprès de la Reine. D'autres nobles, mais qui ne s'étaient pas aussi démarqué que le comte. Eux-mêmes souhaitaient pouvoir jouir des privilèges rattachés à la Reine. Deux particulièrement: le comte de Brienne et le duc de Ramsay. Ceux-ci, dans le dos de tous, se jurèrent que les vents allaient tourner et qu'ils seraient les nouveaux favoris de son Altesse. Et pour se faire, ils élimineraient le premier héritier femelle du comte de Phantomhive pour que la lignée ait moins de chance de se perpétuer.

1875, leur ignoble forfait pourrait commencer…

…la comtesse Rachel mit au monde un enfant.


	2. Une Décision Jouant sur la Destinée

_**vava: Merci de dire que ça a l'air bien. Voilà la suite.**_

_**Guest: En effet et ça commence...vraiment au tout début, hein? **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 1.

Une Décision Jouant sur la Destinée.

14 décembre 1875, la neige tombait follement à gros flocons dans le comté de Phantomhive. Vincent la regardait tomber, anxieux à l'idée de ce qui résulterait de l'accouchement de son épouse.

Pas un bruit ne résonnait dans le manoir hormis les cris de Rachel. Les seules lumières provenaient de feux de foyers et de quelques chandelles brûlant dans leurs bougeoirs. La comtesse se forçait à faire sortir son enfant. La première soubrette qu'on appelait grand-mère Emma tentait de venir en aide à sa maîtresse.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que l'enfant ne naisse enfin. Vincent n'avait pas bougé de sa fenêtre depuis les premières contractions. Il fit un premier mouvement au premier cri de son enfant. Un sourire illumina son visage à ce son…Il était père.

Il se mit alors à courir à toute jambe jusqu'à la chambre où Rachel reprenait son souffle sur le grand lit à baldaquin et où grand-mère berçait le nouveau-né. Ce fut vers elle qu'il se tourna.

- Un garçon!? Oh pitié, dis-moi que c'est un garçon!

Mais grand-mère secoua la tête de négation.

- Oh non! Ce n'est pas possible! Tu plaisante?!

- Non maître, je ne plaisante pas. C'est une merveilleuse petite fille.

En effet, dans les bras de grand-mère, emmitouflée dans des couvertures chaudes de laine finement brodée, gazouillait une splendide fillette aux boucles aussi caramel que Vincent, aux yeux comme deux émeraudes, tels ceux de Rachel, à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux lèvres roses comme ces fleurs portant le même nom. Elle rayonnait de beauté. C'était un enfant des anges. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil illuminant la noirceur de cette froide nuit de décembre.

Le comte eut l'air épouvanté et horrifié, voire presque furieux. Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt et le peu d'espoir qu'on aurait pu y desceller s'évapora.

- C'est horrible. Quelle misère. Et dire que ces deux infâmes ont jurés la perte de ma première fille. Par la seule faute du destin, mon enfant est condamnée d'avance.

- Oh non…sanglota Rachel sur le lit…Ma fille…mon enfant…

Vincent serra des poings et marcha vers la porte à la recherche d'un verre de vin. Il en avait bien besoin en ce moment…Mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta net et releva la tête. Un sourire d'espérance se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il se tourna brusquement vers grand-mère et lui arracha le couffin des bras.

- Mais maître, s'écria la vieille dame. Que comptez-vous faire d'elle?!

Toutefois, Vincent l'ignora et souleva le bébé haut en l'air, à la lumière des chandelles du lustre. La petite se mit à geindre aux mouvements brusques de son père.

- Peu importe comment la nature t'a faite, s'exclama-t-il…moi je dis que tu es un garçon!

Sa femme et sa soubrette eurent l'air épouvantées, comme si la fillette venait de mourir d'un coup. Comme si sa toute jeune vie venait de lui être enlever.

- J'ai décidé que dorénavant tu t'appelleras Ciel et que tu serais mon fils.


	3. La Nouvelle

_**vava: Retiens pas trop ton souffle, tu vas virer mauve.**_

_**Guest: Fais attention de pas défoncer le plafond. Ça peut faire mal. Quoique je devrais as parler. Je me frappe bin la tête contre ma porte de casier. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça fait toujours rire ma meilleure amie.**_

_**Enfin, bref. Bonne lecture.**_

_**P-S: comme on est en pleine période d'examen de fin de session, le tempo de publication va diminuer. Dsl.**_

Chapitre 2.

La Nouvelle.

14 années étaient passées depuis la naissance de Ciel. Sa mère Rachel avait été si choquée à l'entente du choix de son mari d'élever sa fille comme un garçon. Mais elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. Le comte de Brienne et le duc de Ramsay en avaient après Ciel et s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était une fille, ses parents risqueraient de la perdre définitivement. Rachel dû se résigner.

C'est ainsi que Ciel dû abandonner sa jeunesse et se conformer à l'apprentissage des arts masculins sous la tutelle de son père. Cependant, elle ne fut pas seule. Un jeune garçon du nom de Sébastian Michaelis l'accompagnait dans son cheminement. Il s'avérait être le petit-fils de grand-mère Emma. Ses parents étaient tous les deux morts mystérieusement et se fut sa grand-mère qui l'éleva. Il était grand pour son âge, avait de courts cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges comme les flammes de l'enfer et un sourire charmeur. Lui et Ciel furent éduqués ensemble à la pratique de l'escrime, de l'équitation et à toute sorte d'autres usages. Ils étaient absolument inséparables. Grand-mère et Vincent devaient souvent les éloigner l'un de l'autre pour arrêter leurs joutes à l'épée.

Mais Ciel ne perdit jamais totalement sa féminité. En grandissant, son abondante chevelure, qu'elle refusait de couper malgré les objections de Vincent, formaient une longue crinière de boucles châtaines caramel dans son dos, son front et ses épaules. Ses cils, d'un noir de jais, étaient d'une longueur étonnante, même pour une fille. Et les vêtements masculins ne cachaient en rien sa beauté qui s'accentuait avec le temps (Ainsi que ses formes) et elle portait les mêmes 3 paires de boucles d'oreille que son père. Rachel, qui rêvait de pouvoir l'habiller un jour d'une robe, tout comme grand-mère, ne pouvait que la regarder tristement s'entraîner chaque jour à l'art du combat et aux bonnes manières des gentilshommes avec Sébastian, malgré sa faible constitution. La seule chose qu'elle put faire pour féminiser un tant soit peu son enfant fut de l'initier à la musique et au chant. Ciel s'avéra une élève assidue et talentueuse.

Elle ne sortait aussi que très rarement. Son père lui avait dit que c'était pour des mesures de sécurité, mais Ciel prenait ça que pour de la surprotection. Ciel n'était autorisée à sortir que si elle portait un manteau ou une cape à col haut et un haut-de-forme.

Un jour, alors que Ciel et Sébastian s'exerçaient à l'épée dans la cour, grand-mère débarqua en s'écriant.

- Ho hé! Ma petite Ciel! Arrête-toi un instant!

Ciel para une attaque de Sébastian et lui cria.

- Sébastian! Stop!

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta alors et tous deux se tournèrent vers la vieille dame.

- Oui, qu'y-a-t'il grand-mère?, demanda Ciel.

- C'est ton père, Ciel. Il souhaite te voir dans son bureau immédiatement.

- Très bien…Sébastian, se sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux ranger les épées.

- Bien Ciel.

Elle lui remit son arme et suivi grand-mère jusqu'au bureau de Vincent. Celui-ci avait le nez plongé dans une lettre. Ciel, en entrant vit l'enveloppe qui l'avait contenue et aperçue de sceau de la Reine sur le cachet de cire.

- Vous m'avez demandé, père, dit-elle une fois en face du bureau.

- Hein?...Ah oui. Vous voilà Ciel. Asseyez-vous mon fils.

- Bien père.

Et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil devant le bureau.

- Alors père, de quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir?

Pour réponse, Vincent lui tendit la lettre qu'il lisait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Haussant un sourire, Ciel la prit et la lut.

…Et elle avait raison, elle provenait bel et bien de sa Majesté.

_Mon cher comte,_

_Bien que je ne vous aie pas beaucoup donné d'ordre de mission durant les dernières 14 années pour vous permettre de vous occuper de votre enfant, je me dois de vous en donner aujourd'hui. Voyez-vous, mon cœur saigne à l'idée que des meurtriers courent les rues de Londres et tue les jeunes filles de la haute société. Les victimes que nous avons eues jusqu'à présent devaient avoir de 13 à 15 ans et ont disparues durant des soirées et des bals._

_C'est pourquoi, cher Vincent, votre Reine, pour soulager sa grande peine, vous ordonne de localiser ces malfaiteurs et de les capturer pour qu'ils affrontent notre justice._

_Bien à vous,_

_Sa majesté Victoria._

_P-S. Très cher, j'aimerais que vous profitiez de cette mission pour inculquer la patte du Chat de la Reine à votre fils Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive dont vous m'avez fait tant l'éloge._

_Bonne chance._

À la fin de sa lecture, Ciel encra ses yeux verts dans ceux bruns chocolat de son père. Celui-ci la regardait fixement, attendant une quelconque réaction. Mais Ciel demeurait impassible, c'était elle qui attendait une explication. Elle savait bien quel était le travail secret de son père, mais ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne reprendrait la succession qu'à sa mort. Ciel s'en sentait insultée. C'était comme si Vincent ne lui fesait pas confiance ou qu'il la croyait trop faible. Ciel avait horreur de ça. Elle se demandait si son père consentirait à ce qu'elle l'accompagne cette fois-ci si c'était sous ordre de la Reine.

- Comme vous avez lu, mon fils, il en va de nous de capturer ces assassins à présent…Et oui, de **nous**, car vous m'accompagnerez afin d'apprendre les ficelles du Chat de la Reine.

- Comme il vous plaira, père, dit Ciel, masquant sa déception d'avoir eu besoin d'un ordre de son Altesse. Quelle est votre stratégie pour les appâter?

- J'ai pensé aller aux bals et aux soirées afin de les repérer. Le premier aura lieu demain soir. Veillez en informer Sébastian également. Il nous accompagnera.

- Il en sera fait selon votre souhait. Puis-je me retirer maintenant?

- Faîtes mon enfant. Faîtes.

Ciel s'inclina et sortit. En refermant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sébastian. Celui-ci n'affichait aucune émotion en dehors de son éternel sourire.

- Tu as tout entendu, pas vrai?, demanda Ciel.

- Oui. Je vais devoir vous suivre pour ta toute première mission.

- On ne peut considérer ça comme ma première mission puisqu'elle ne m'as pas été destinée.

- Tu as raison Ciel. Mais cette opportunité d'aller aux bals pourrait être envisagée comme tes débuts dans le grand monde.

- Mouais…

Elle n'ajouta rien et partit dans le couloir. Sébastian la suivit de quelques pas derrière, comme une ombre, comme à son habitude. Il voyait clairement ce qui la tourmentait. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert en un regard.

- Je vois…tu te sens offensée que ce soit un commandement de la Reine qui ait forcé ton père à t'entraîner dans cette chasse à l'assassins.

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher Sébastian?

Sébastian ne répondit que pas un sourire.

- J'ai beau être une fille répondant aux critères de sélection des victimes, je n'en suis pas pour autant faible et sans défenses. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me met hors de moi, d'être sous-estimée. Me prend-t-il pour une fillette?!

Sébastian n'eut aucune repartie.


	4. Le Premier Bal de Ciel

Chapitre 3.

Le Premier Bal de Ciel.

Ciel et Sébastian passèrent le temps qu'ils leur restaient avant le bal pour réviser toutes leurs connaissances afin de ne pas faire honte au comte devant les autres aristocrates. Vincent s'était entendu avec Rachel pour qu'elle ne vienne pas ce soir pour qu'à cas de danger, elle ne se retrouva pas dans la mêlée.

Le matin du bal, un colis arriva chez les Phantomhive pour Ciel. Elle le déballa devant ses parents, Sébastian et grand-mère. Il comportait un tout nouveau costume pour Ciel. Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas, mais les Chats de la Reine ont un uniforme qu'ils doivent porter quand il représente la Reine à l'extérieur de leur domaine. Il se composait d'une chemise blanche de soie aux manche bouffantes d'ont l'ourlet dépassait des manches de la veste aux genoux style militaire d'un bleu royal doublée de soie or et veinée de motifs en fil et de boutons en laine d'or aux revers, une écharpe de corps or foncé, d'un pantalon assortie à la veste, d'un foulard au cou de dentelle blanche, de gants blanc et d'une paire de bottes en cuir ciré noir. Les Chats de la Reine portaient également une épée à leur chevalière sur une ceinture de cuir noir, une broche en or au même symbole sur leur foulard et d'un haut-de-forme bleu royal serti d'un ruban épais blanc. Il leur arrivait aussi lors de réception d'accrocher une rose blanche à leur veste ou leur chapeau. C'était cet uniforme que porterait Ciel ce soir.

Quand Ciel sortit de sa chambre et se présenta en haut des escaliers menant à l'étage devant les autres, son père en eut presque les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille arborant l'uniforme des Phantomhive. Elle avait si fière allure. Elle resplendissait de noblesse et de beauté malgré que l'ensemble fût masculin. Même Sébastian en était bouche-bée. Pour la soirée, sa grand-mère lui avait préparé un costume de velours noir fort simple, mais très élégant.

. . .

Une fois chez l'hôte, le marquis de Westminster (titre existant), tous les invités se tournèrent vers les trois nouveaux arrivants…enfin ceux qui avaient les cheveux châtains et affichaient des couleurs.

- Oh regardez, dit une noble dame derrière son éventail à sa fille, c'est le comte de Phantomhive. Il est toujours aussi bel homme.

- Mère, mère…serait-ce ce garçon dont j'ai tant entendu parler? Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive?...Oh, comme il est beau. Il possède un de ces charmes.

- Mais oui, vous avez raison. On m'avait vanté sa beauté, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit si beau garçon, si charmant. On dirait un ange. Quelle allure il a dans l'uniforme des Chats…Comte de Phantomhive! Quelle surprise! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de votre fils, Ciel.

- Bonsoir, Mme. de Noailles. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, moi aussi, dit Vincent après s'être approché avec les deux adolescents et avoir fait un baisemain à la dame. En effet, je vous présente mon fils, Ciel.

Et par courtoisie, Ciel baisa la main de Mme. de Noailles et de sa fille de 13 ans, Charlie en leur souhaitant bonsoir.

- Dîtes-moi comte, poursuivit Mme. de Noailles, pourquoi votre fils n'inviterait pas ma fille pour la première danse.

- Pourquoi pas. Ciel…

- Oui père. Ce serait un plaisir.

Ciel se tourna vers Charlie, lui tendit une main, l'autre dans le dos avec un sublime sourire et lui dit.

- Si mademoiselle veux bien m'accorder l'honneur d'une danse.

Charlie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et prit sa main. Sébastian les regarda s'éloigner vers la piste, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde offusqué d'avoir été ignoré. Après tout, il n'était pas de la noblesse et s'était à peine s'il avait sa place en ces lieux.

- Sébastian, va te poster dans un coin et surveille les alentours, lui souffla discrètement Vincent à l'oreille. Je compte sur toi pour m'avertir en cas de danger.

- Bien monsieur.

Sébastian se planta contre un mur près de la porte, les bras croisé et parcourut la salle des yeux, mais très souvent, ses pupilles déviait vers les deux jeunes filles qui dansaient un peu plus loin. Charlie de Noailles était très quelconque à ses yeux avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés en anglaises et lui était totalement indifférent, mais Ciel lui fesait bien plus d'effet. La façon qu'elle lui souriait, même des sourires factices à l'autre gamine, le rendait tout chaud et son cœur s'accélérait inexplicablement. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des siens.

- _Oh Ciel_, se dit Sébastian_, serait-il possible que la seule vue de toi avec quelqu'un d'autres que moi me fasse autant d'effet? Ce pourrait-il que depuis que je te connais, des sentiments que je ne devrais pas ressentir pour toi grandissent en moi sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte?...Ce pourrait-il…que je t'aime…Ciel…_

Mais malheureusement, Sébastian se doutait qu'en eux, tout ça serait impossible. Il n'était que roturier et elle, fille de noble, vu comme un homme par tous et sûrement qu'une amie très proche pour le reste de leurs jours.

Sébastian fut coupé dans ses pensées amoureuses par le lustre qui flasha quelques fois avant de s'éteindre complètement. La salle de bal fut plongée dans le noir complet et plusieurs invités commencèrent à hurler de peur.

L'agitation ne dura que quelques instant jusqu'au moment où un cri perçant venant certainement d'une jeune fille se fit entendre. Ciel se retourna brusquement en provenance du cri. Il ne venait pas de Charlie car elle était à côté d'elle.

Elle partit en direction du hurlement avec son père qui criait.

- Qu'on rallume les lumières! Qu'on rallume les lumières!

Quand elles furent allumées, les deux Phantomhive ne trouvèrent plus trace de la criarde. Elle s'était complètement volatilisée. Il ne restait d'elle qu'une parure à cheveux en forme de nœud papillon de soie orange agrémentée d'une broche de rubis et de diamants. Ciel le ramassa et le serra dans son poing de colère.

- Ne vous en faîte pas mon fils, lui dit Vincent. Certaine affaire nécessite des sacrifices.

- Et à combien de sacrifices devrons-nous recourir pour les résoudre, ces affaires?!, s'exclama Ciel.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons pour partir, furieuse.


	5. Visite au Pompes Funèbres

_**vava: Là, on retourne plus dans le vrai Black Butler. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 4.

Visite au Pompes Funèbres.

Ciel était rentrée sans son père et Sébastian sur son cheval blanc. Elle galopait de fureur et arriva au manoir en moins de trois heures. Elle patienta en s'enfermant dans sa chambre, jouant au piano avec un verre de vin.

Ciel se rendit compte que son père et Sébastian étaient rentrés un peu moins de deux heures après elle. La porte se fut à peine refermée que Vincent l'appela d'en haut des escaliers. Indifférente, Ciel se leva de son piano et rejoignit Vincent à la première marche. Mais dès qu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, elle ne vit pas le coup arriver et elle se prit une gifle sur chaque joue. Au deuxième coup, elle perdit pieds et dégringola les marches.

- Ah! Ciel!, s'écria Sébastian d'en bas. Il s'empressa d'accourir pour la rattraper.

- Petit isolent!, rugit Vincent. J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous! Vous m'avez ridiculisé devant tous les autres!

- Veillez m'excusez, père, dit Ciel en se relevant, frottant son menton qui avait heurté une marche. Mais je crois que nous pouvons retrouver ces meurtriers sans autres sacrifices! Il y a eu suffisamment de parents qui pleurent leurs filles comme ça! Que se passerait-il si c'est votre propre fille qui disparaissait?!

Les derniers mots de Ciel clouèrent Vincent sur place. Le comte se dit que sa fille avait beaucoup plus de caractère qu'il le pensait, à voir son regard froid et sévère.

Ciel ne laissa pas son père ajouter un mot qu'elle sortit en courant de la demeure et alla aux écuries pour prendre son cheval qui avait eu le temps de se reposer et de se restaurer. À chaque fois que quelque chose la contrariait profondément, Ciel partait faire de longue excursion à cheval pour se calmer.

. . .

Le lendemain, Ciel, qui était beaucoup plus apaisée, accompagna Vincent en ville vers une boutique à l'aspect miteux et délabré. Avec Sébastian, elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici.

- Père…où sommes-nous?

- Chez mon principal informateur, mon fils. Undertaker.

- Un croque-mort?

- Tout à fait, répondit Vincent en poussant les deux adolescents à l'intérieur comme si c'était la chose la plus normale.

Ils restèrent des plus surpris en découvrant l'intérieur sombre et insalubre de la boutique. L'état des lieus fesait entendre que personne n'était entré ici depuis longtemps…ou que la personne qui y vivait n'était pas forte sur le ménage.

- Undertaker!, appela Vincent. Undertaker, vous êtes là?!

- Euh monsieur, demanda Sébastian. Peut-on savoir qui est cet Undertaker dont vous parler?

- Ah! Et bien…comment dire…il s'agit de…

Il n'eut pas le de répondre qu'une ombre fondit sur les deux jeunes en poussant un grand cri. Instinctivement, ils empoignèrent leurs épées et les retournèrent contre l'éventuel danger.

- Doucement!, s'écria le comte. Doucement! Rengainez-moi ça! Il ne s'agit pas d'un ennemi! Il est là pour nous aider!

Ciel et Sébastian étaient encore septiques et ne les baissèrent qu'à moitié. L'ombre qui les avait sois-disamment attaqué était accrochée par les genoux au lustres noir de crasse au plafond et ricanait bêtement comme un attardé mental. Ciel se demandait si son père ne se moquait pas d'elle encore. Cet individu semblait complètement timbré.

- Hé! Hé! Hé! Comte! Que m'amenez-vous là? Deux gamins vites sur le couteau.

- Undertaker, toujours un plaisir. Et si vous descendiez de là maintenant?

L'homme répondant au nom d'Undertaker rit une dernière fois et sauta de son candélabre, se plantant devant les deux adolescents, les fixant des yeux.

- Mmmh…je suppose que le petit là, est votre «fils».

Ciel se força ne contenir son énervement. Elle avait horreur qu'on la qualifie de petit et qu'on lui rappelle sa petite taille.

- En effet. Voici Ciel et Sébastian. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis…

- Ça va! Je sais bien pourquoi comte…Pour les jeunes filles tuées, c'est ça?

- Parfaitement. Que savez-vous à ce sujet?

Mais Undertaker ne fit que se racler la gorge faussement.

- Ah oui…les garçons, attendez-moi dehors. Vous ne rentrerez que quand je vous le dirai.

Ciel et Sébastian s'échangèrent un regard, mais n'obstinèrent pas. Ils savaient que ça ne valait pas la peine.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre qu'un instant dehors. Le signal qu'ils pouvaient rentré de nouveau se fit par le tremblement de rires de toute la baraque et la chute de l'enseigne au-dessus de la porte. Deux gouttes géantes apparurent derrière leurs têtes puis ils rejoignirent les deux hommes.

À l'intérieur, le croque-mort était avachi sur le contoir tandis que le comte remettait ses gants comme si rien n'était.

- Bon alors Undertaker. Consentez-vous à tout me révéler?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…haleta-t-il en s'asseyant plus convenablement…Comme vous savez, les trois-quarts des jeunes filles âgées de 13 à 15 ans retrouvées mortes sur le pas de leur demeure avaient un trou sanguinolent à l'emplacement de l'utérus…à croire qu'on voulait les empêcher par tous les moyens de procréer. Et toutes étaient ne familles de comtes. Les quelques témoins qui ont été présents et qui ont survécus ont dit que les coupables étaient au nombre de deux. Et l'un d'eux s'était écrié pour l'une des dernières victimes: «Maintenant, se sera nous les nouveaux favoris de la Reine!»…Étrange, n'est-ce pas?

Vincent avait blanchi à la citation de son vieil ami. À sa connaissance, deux personnes seulement pouvaient crier de telles choses…

- Je vais à présent vous montrer la dernière cliente que j'ai reçue.

Il souleva le couvercle d'un des cercueils trônant dans la pièce et les trois visiteurs se penchèrent dessus. Ciel eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de vomir.

Le corps de la pauvre Adèle de Polignac, la fille qu'on avait identifiée comme la disparue était très endommagé. La peau avait viré au grisâtre et sa joli robe orange était déchirée et tâchée de sang par l'ouverture béante et mal faite sur son estomac. Ciel dû même se mettre une main sur la bouche et se détourner pour éviter de gerber.

- Il semblerait que votre fils, comte, supporte mal la vue de cadavres mal amanché.

Sébastian jeta un regard à Ciel qui s'était accotée contre un mur et prenait de grandes respirations pour se relaxer. Puis il regarda le comte qui passait son regard du cadavre à Ciel…comme s'il craignait que la même chose lui arrive.

- Bien…nous allons prendre congé. Merci pour vos informations Undertaker.

Et Vincent tourna les talons en prenant Ciel par l'épaule. Sébastian allait les suivre, mais Undertaker l'arrêta par le bras. Il se pencha sur lui et lui dit avec sérieux (Étonnant venant de lui).

- Fais bien attention et garde un œil sur le jeune baron…je sens comme un soleil suivi d'un nuage orageux sur vous deux.


	6. Blessure

_**Guest: Je sais que tu es là. Bonne lecture. =D**_

Chapitre 5.

Blessure.

Sébastian retournait et retournait les paroles du croque-mort dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par un soleil et un nuage sur eux. Étrangement…ces mots l'avaient comme frappé…telle une espèce de malédiction. Toutefois, il n'avait pas besoin de cette mise en garde pour veiller sur Ciel.

Durant les prochaines semaines, Les deux Phantomhive et Sébastian continuèrent d'aller de bal en bal et de surveiller les jeunes comtesses. Mais leurs efforts étaient vains car à trois reprises, trois jeunes filles furent enlevées et retrouvées mortes sur le seuil de leur manoir le lendemain. Ciel en était de plus en plus contrariée. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à la situation et avait comme l'impression qu'un regard de mort et de haine l'enveloppait. Ça lui fesait froid dans le dos.

Cependant, au quatrième bal, alors que Sébastian parcourait la salle des yeux, il vit un ombrage près du lustre. Celui-ci semblait bouger un peu…Il bougeait VRAIMENT! Et juste au-dessus de Ciel et de la jeune demoiselle qu'elle fesait danser, menaçant de les aplatir toutes les deux comme des crêpes. Mais personne ne l'avait remarqué encore en dehors de lui…

…enfin presque.

- CIEL! ATTENTION!, cria Vincent.

Le comte se précipita et poussa les deux filles en dehors de l'aire de danger.

Mais malheur, le candélabre était tombé directement sur Vincent.

Après avoir été bousculée, Ciel secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, quand son regard vert fut attiré par des éclats de verre et de cristal sous son nez. Elle leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la vision de son père à moitié enseveli sous les décombres.

- PÈRE! NOOOONNNN!, hurla-t-elle.

Elle se releva précipitamment et courut délivrer Vincent. Malheureusement, le corps soutenant les bras du lustre était énormément lourd dû au fait d'être composé d'or et Ciel ne parvenait pas à le soulever.

- Sébastian! Vite, viens m'aider!

Sébastian obéit et vint lui prêter main forte. Les autres convives étaient encore trop secoués pour venir en aide aux deux adolescents. Mais à deux, ils purent hisser le lourd candélabre et extirper le comte.

Celui-ci était grièvement blessé. Il était en sang, des écorchures, des bleus et des coupures le parcouraient des pieds à la tête, son bel habit de Chat de la Reine déchiré à multiples endroits et une de ses jambes formait un angle inquiétant.

- Sébastian! Il faut le transporter à l'hôpital au plus vite!

Sébastian hocha la tête la mine grave et prit l'autre bras de Vincent pour le traîner avec Ciel jusqu'aux chevaux. Ils parvinrent à le hisser sur la selle de Ciel derrière elle et ils galopèrent à toute allure.

. . .

Vincent fut rapidement pris en charge par le personnel de l'hôpital. Ciel et Sébastian n'avaient pas été autorisés à rester avec lui. Ils durent donc attendre dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne leur donner des nouvelles.

La pauvre Ciel, tourmentée et des plus troublée fesait les cent pas en tripotant le manche de son épée. Sébastian demeurait assit et prostré dans son silence en la suivant des yeux, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ciel, lui dit-il après un long moment. Il est solide. Il s'en sortira.

- Je sais bien, répondit-elle brusquement. Ce qui m'enrage, c'est de ne pas savoir qui a décroché ce fichu lustre pour le retrouver et lui faire payer au centuple.

Sébastian était désolé pour elle de ne pouvoir lui porter un quelconque secours. L'ombre qu'il avait vu n'avait pas été assez net pour qu'il puisse lui donner un indice sur son identité.

Il se leva, se posta derrière elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- Ciel, n'ayant jamais connu mes parents, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est que de les perdre, mais je peux comprendre ta colère...et je peux par contre te jurer que je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à venger ton père.

Ciel ferma les yeux et se calma soudainement d'un coup. Les mots de Sébastian et sa grande compassion avaient toujours eut le don de la consoler. Depuis tout petits, il avait toujours été à ses côté et l'avait toujours soutenu lors des moments de peine. Encore aujourd'hui, il se montrait attentionné et complaisant. C'était pour ça que Ciel appréciait beaucoup Sébastian.

- Je te remercie Sébastian, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la sienne. Cela me va droit au cœur. Tu es un bon ami.

Bizarrement, ce dernier mot ne surprit pas Sébastian. Comment il aurait pu en être autrement entre eux.

Au même moment, une femme-médecin aux cheveux et yeux rouges se présenta devant Ciel et Sébastian. Et par la plus grande des coïncidences, il s'agissait de la tante maternelle de Ciel. Angelina Dulles, surnommée Mme. Red. Elle était la sœur cadette de la mère à Ciel et elle chérissait plus que tout sa nièce-neveu.

- Alors Mme. Red, comment va mon père?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Assez mal, je dois te l'avoué, chérie. Mais sa vie n'est pas menacée. Sa jambe droite a été sérieusement touchée lors de l'impact du candélabre et j'ai dû lui posé une prothèse en métal pour en remplacer les parties les plus endommagées. Mis à part quelques écorchures, plaies et bosses, Vincent va bien.

Ciel laissa échapper un soupir mêlé d'un sanglot.

- Je compatie à ton mal, Ciel, dit Mme. Red. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Il est réveillé.

Les deux adolescents remercièrent le médecin et rejoignirent Vincent dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était étendu dans son lit et se reposait. On lui avait retiré sa veste, son foulard, ses gants, son épée et ses bottes, ne lui laissant que sa chemise et son pantalon dont on avait dû découper la jambe droite pour pouvoir opérer dessus. Il eut un sourire en voyant surgir sa fille et Sébastian.

- Mon fils…Sébastian.

Il tendit la main vers Ciel qui lui prit sans hésitation.

- Je suis soulagé de voir que vous n'avez rien tous les deux, dit-il.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire éclater Ciel en sanglot. Elle serra davantage la main de Vincent et la colla contre son front incliné vers l'avant.

- Si je ne me retenais pas, je vous traiterais de dernier des imbéciles!, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?! C'est moi qui aurais dû se faire écraser!

Vincent ne s'offusqua pas de la brimade de Ciel. Au contraire, il lâcha un ricanement discret.

- En quoi je vous fais rire?!

- Parce que vous êtes bien mon fils. Valeureux, noble, courageux, déterminé et fort…

Le comte se redressa douloureusement sur ses oreillers avec une grimace de souffrance et attira Ciel contre lui.

- Mon fils…ma fille. Je sais que je ne remarcherai sans doute plus jamais, et par conséquent je suis indisposé à poursuivre ces meurtriers. C'est donc entre tes mains, ma chérie que je remets le bonheur de sa Majesté.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se releva d'un bond.

- Père! Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère?! Je n'ai pas encore l'expérience requise pour reprendre le flambeau! J'ai encore besoin de vous!

- Non Ciel…Tu es intelligente, forte et le sang des Phantomhive coule dans tes veines. Je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de la tâche que je te confie.

Ciel était complètement à court de mots. Elle était trop déconcertée par la tournure des évènements. Jamais elle n'avait sentie autant de poids sur ses épaules. Mais son père avait raison…Elle avait beau être une fille, son caractère était plus solide que l'acier et sa volonté sans limites.

- Bien père, dit-elle, l'air déterminée. Je vous en fais la promesse. Je traquerai et ces criminels. Aussi vrai que mon nom est Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive.

Et Ciel se dit qu'avec les pensées encourageantes de son père et Sébastian avec elle, rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir.


	7. Charlie de Noailles

_**vava: voilà la suite juste pour toi. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 6.

Charlie de Noailles.

La première chose que fit Ciel le lendemain de l'accident fut de visiter chaque personne ayant été aux soirées ou on avait remarqué la absence d'une jeune fille. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre eux étaient allés à plusieurs fêtes et Ciel n'eut pas à les visiter plusieurs fois.

Elle fit ensuite un recensement des dernières filles de comtes âgées de 13 à 15 ans et d'envoyer un ou deux agents de Scotland Yard dont la Reine avait laissé à disposition le commandement aux Phantomhive assurer leur sécurité chez elles. Avant le commencement des meurtres, on en comptait au moins un peu plus d'une centaine. Elles n'étaient plus qu'une trentaine.

Cependant, l'une d'entre-elles, Charlie de Noailles refusa tout net d'être protégée par les agents de police et supplia Ciel de la garder auprès d'elle. Charlie l'avait imploré si obstinément que Ciel n'eut d'autres choix que de la faire venir chez elle pour ne plus entendre ses jérémiades. Il va s'en dire que celles qui devaient se contenter de policiers furent vertes de jalousie. Car, pour parler franchement, depuis le premier bal de Ciel, maintes demoiselles de la noblesse s'étaient entichées d'elle (Sans savoir que c'était une fille). Elle devint rapidement l'idole de la jeune noblesse.

Il fut alors convenu que Charlie et sa mère viendraient au manoir Phantomhive le lendemain à l'aurore, mais ne resterait que jusqu'à ce que les criminels ne soient arrêtés.

Charlie était aux anges. Elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de revoir Ciel depuis leur premier bal qui datait de quelques semaines. Dès le premier regard, elle avait été conquise par son regard doux, son sourire ensorceleur, sa démarche élégante et son allure de prince et d'ange. Le contact de sa main sur sa taille pendant la danse lui avait laissé une sensation de chaleur. Juste après avoir mis un pied chez elle à la fin de la fête, elle avait révélé à sa mère qu'elle était totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Ciel.

Le jour du départ, Charlie ne dormit pas et passa son temps à ranger ses plus belles robes dans sa malle et à arranger sa toilette et le ruban dans sa chevelure pour être des plus parfaites.

Peu avant l'aube, sa femme de chambre qui devait aussi les accompagner la prévenu de l'arrivée de la calèche des Phantomhive. Charlie sourit de toutes ses dents et alla à sa fenêtre. En effet, Ciel sur son cheval blanc attendait près du fiacre que les trois femmes montent dedans. Mais elle était toujours accompagnée de son éternelle ombre, Sébastian Michaelis sur son cheval noir.

Elle courut jusqu'au dehors et s'approcha de Ciel, les mains croisées sur la poitrine et les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

- Ciel! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir et de pouvoir venir chez vous. Il me tarde déjà de voir votre demeure.

- J'en suis fort aise, répondit Ciel en descendant de cheval, mais puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que vous ne venez pas en visite, mais bien parce que votre vie est en danger.

Charlie fut bien déçue du ton froid de Ciel, mais elle fit comme rien et accepta la main qu'elle lui tendait pour monter dans la carriole tandis que les domestiques des Noailles chargeaient les trois malles dans un attelage rattaché au carrosse.

Sébastian se retint de laisser échapper un commentaire désobligeant et de mimer un vomissement devant les airs de sainte-nitouche et le ton mielleux de Charlie face à Ciel…SA Ciel.

Durant le trajet, Mme. de Noailles avait beau tenter de faire la conversation avec Charlie, mais celle-ci était totalement hypnotisée par Ciel qui chevauchait à côté dans la lumière du soleil levant. Ses rayons dorés fessaient refléter ses cheveux de reflets bronzes et roussâtres et fessaient briller ses yeux. Ciel était splendide, un véritable ange. Mme. de Noailles poussa un ricanement dans sa main.

- Je vous l'accorde ma fille, Ciel de Phantomhive est définitivement très éblouissant. Mais son ami n'est pas mal non plus.

Charlie tourna la tête et dévisagea Sébastian de l'autre côté, dans l'ombre. C'était vrai. Sébastian était magnifique aussi. Son visage viril et pâle contrastait parfaitement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et le rouge de ses yeux. Dans son habit propre et son cheval sombre, il avait l'air d'un seigneur des ténèbres.

- Oui…pas mal.

Mais c'était Ciel qui l'intéressait vraiment. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait davantage de prestance que Sébastian. Elle la comparait à un jeune chevalier sortit tout droit d'un conte de fées. Charlie s'était souvent imaginer qu'elle était la princesse prisonnière de la haute tour de Raiponce et que Ciel débarquait du ciel pour venir la délivrer et l'emmener sur son cheval blanc.

- Nous devrions arriver bientôt, dit Ciel par la fenêtre du carrosse. Dans une heure au plus.

- Merci, dit Charlie. Je savais qu'avec vous, je ne risquerais rien…que je serais protégée.

Ciel inclina la tête et la détourna pour scruter l'horizon. Charlie haussa les sourcils de désappointement et soupira. Comme elle aurait aimé que Ciel lui accorde davantage d'attention et de gentillesse.


	8. Émois

_**vava: Oooohh, la jalousie. Ça met toujours du punch dans une histoire. On s'en lasse jamais. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 7.

Émois.

Charlie se languissait dans la chambre que Ciel lui avait attribuée. Non seulement, elle était dans le corridor des invités, donc loin de celle de Ciel, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir en dehors des heures de repas.

Ciel passait son temps soit à travailler sur l'enquête, soit à s'entraîner à l'escrime et au tir avec Sébastian. Même durant l'heure de manger, Ciel ne lui adressa pas plus que quelques mots de courtoisie tels que: «Avez-vous passé une bonne journée?», «J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop.» ou «Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous attraperont bientôt ces assassins.»

Charlie en était venue à même jalouser la complicité entre Ciel et Sébastian. Jamais elle n'avait vu Ciel aller nulle part sans le jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Elle en était même venue à le haïr parce que Sébastian était le seul à pouvoir se faire gratifier d'un des si rares sourires de son bien-aimé angélique. Les rares moments qu'elles passaient ensemble en dehors des repas étaient quand Ciel consentait à enseigner l'art du combat et de l'équitation à Charlie. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, car cette dernière était d'une maladresse incroyable. Ciel dû aller la chercher deux fois dans la fontaine du jardin où elle était tombée. Et Charlie ne manquait jamais l'occasion de se rapprocher et de se blottir contre elle dans ses bras quand elle s'écroulait de fatigue et que Ciel devait la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur.

. . .

Les semaines passaient, les mois s'écoulaient et l'état de Vincent n'allait pas mieux. Au contraire, il se détériorait.

Il s'avérait que des éclats de verre et de cristal du lustre avait pénétrer dans son organisme et avait corrompu ses poumons. Vincent souffrait de grosses quintes de toux et crachait du sang à l'occasion. Il avait du mal à respirer et ne pouvait s'alimenter convenablement car sa gorge lui fesait mal. Du coup, il avait perdu du poids et son teint avait blêmi.

Sa femme, sa fille et Sébastian venaient le voir régulièrement, lui apportant les dernières nouvelles. Il fesait des efforts pour paraître bien et félicitait Ciel des initiatives qu'elle avait prise pour mettre en sûreté les jeunes filles restantes, mais il était inutile de se voiler la face. Sa famille n'était pas stupide et voyait bien qu'il allait au peu plus mal. Et à chaque fois qu'ils partaient, Ciel devait soutenir sa mère pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre en pleurs sur le sol.

. . .

Gros saut dans le futur.

Voilà presque 4 ans que Ciel poursuivait les tueurs sans relâche, …mais sans succès. À croire que ces vauriens étaient plus malins qu'elle se l'était imaginé. Devenue une jeune femme, Ciel était plus belle que jamais et elle avait bien grandi. Elle ne fesait plus aussi petite qu'avant. Ses cheveux atteignait maintenant le bas de ses hanches et ondulaient et bouclaient par endroits, voltigeant au gré du vent. Mais heureusement que ses vêtements d'homme masquaient ses formes.

En atteignant son âge adulte, Ciel avait aussi abandonné son rang de baron pour endosser son titre de comte.

Charlie était toujours chez elle avec sa mère et sa suivante, mais rien n'avait changé dans leur relation en dehors que Ciel l'appelait maintenant par son prénom. Ciel s'entraînait avec Sébastian, s'enfermait dans son bureau pour travailler ou partait carrément pour enquêter en ville. Mais elle avait appris de Ciel que cette dernière n'aimait pas les toilettes surchargées de dentelles et de froufrous. Charlie se contenta alors de robe discrète et simple et d'orner ses cheveux avec un ruban à l'occasion. Quel n'avait été sa joie quand Ciel la complimenta sur son ensemble banal.

Mais souvent, alors que Ciel était absente ou trop occupée ailleurs dans le manoir, Charlie se faufilait à l'intérieur de sa chambre et inspectait le moindre recoin. Elle voulait tous savoir d'elle, chaque élément de sa vie. Elle avait mémorisé chaque vêtement composant l'armoire, chaque livre de sa bibliothèque, chaque arme et tableaux se trouvant sur les murs et tout le reste. Des fois, elle avait même proposé à Ciel de lui brosser les cheveux elle-même. Elle avait trouvé ça bizarre, mais la laissa faire, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Charlie en avait été si heureuse et en avait profité pour faire courir ses doigts dans son abondante chevelure et d'en sentir le parfum suave de fleurs des champs.

Toutefois, un jour, alors que Charlie mimait une valse avec le mannequin portant la veste d'uniforme de Ciel, celle-ci la surpris sur le fait. Ciel en avait été si outrée et Charlie si embarrassée qu'elle fondit en larmes et sortit en courant.

Un jour alors que Ciel revenait d'une autre séance de collecte d'infos en ville et croisait maintenant le fer avec Sébastian pour se détendre, Charlie n'y tint plus du lourd silence entre elles et sortit les rejoindre. Cependant en passant trop près d'eux, elle faillit recevoir un coup de lame. Ciel arrêta par chance son geste juste à temps.

- Charlie! Êtes-vous folle de vous précipitez sur nous ainsi alors que nous étions en plein combat!?

- Oh pardonnez-moi Ciel! Je ne voulais pas m'interposer de cette façon. Mais il faut absolument que je vous parle. C'est très important.

Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait Ciel d'un air si suppliant qu'elle plia et remit son épée à Sébastian et pria celui-ci de les laisser seules.

Sébastian présageait que tout ça ne serait bon pour lui. Durant les années où Charlie était demeurée chez les Phantomhive, elle n'avait cessé de jeter à Ciel des regards amoureux et de la combler de mille et une attentions. Sébastian se retenait de vomir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et il obéit à sa maîtresse.

Une fois seules, Ciel attendit que Charlie parle, une main sur les hanches. Le visage de la plus jeune avait viré au rouge cramoisi. Elle finit par attraper la main relâchée de Ciel et la serra dans les siennes.

- Ciel…je dois vous le dire. Depuis notre premier bal…je…je…je vous…

Mais Charlie ne put finir sa phrase que grand-mère Emma et Sébastian apparurent en courant vers elles.

- Ciel! Ciel! Au secours! Viens vite! C'est horrible!, criait grand-mère.

- Mais enfin grand-mère! De quoi tu parles!, s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa main pour se retourner vers sa nourrice. Qu'est-il arrivé?! Parle!

- C'est madame ta mère, Ciel!, sanglota grand-mère.

- Elle souffre d'un mal mystérieux!, ajouta Sébastian. Elle se tord de douleur au sol!

- Quoi?!, s'écria Ciel en affichant un visage épouvanté. Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là?!


	9. Mal et Douleur Première Partie

_**vava: J'ai remarqué que mes tics, c'est une succession de problèmes. Un par-dessus l'autre. Pour ton examen, pas grave, c'était mon cas il y a quelques jours. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 8.

Mal et Douleur. Première Partie.

Ciel courait derrière Sébastian et grand-mère, suivie par Charlie.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Ciel et Charlie virent la pauvre Rachel étendue sur le carrelage, ses cheveux blonds cendrés décoiffés et rependus autour de sa tête. Son teint rougissait, elle était parcourue de spasmes et hoquetait comme si elle avait du mal à respirer. Le majordome Tanaka, le cuisinier Bard, la femme de chambre May Linn, le jardinier Finny, Mme. De Noailles et sa servante Sara étaient rassemblés autour d'elle sans savoir quoi faire.

- MÈRE!, hurla Ciel en se précipitant vers elle.

Ciel s'empressa de l'agenouiller près d'elle et de la redresser pour que l'air passe mieux dans ses poumons…mais il n'en fut rien.

- Je ne comprends pas! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Quelqu'un répondez-moi!

Mme. de Noailles désigna quelque chose du doigt qui gisait non loin d'elle. Ciel vit un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle allait le saisir quand son cuisinier l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

- Non monsieur! Ne l'approchez pas! Il a été enduit de sarin!

- De sarin!

Ciel se repencha sur sa mère qui se convulsait plus fortement. Elle avait bien appris ce qu'était le sarin. C'est une substance inodore, incolore et volatile, de la famille des organophosphorés, extrêmement toxique pour l'homme et l'animal, même à très faible dose. On estime qu'il est environ 500 fois plus toxique que le cyanure. Il passe facilement la barrière des poumons et est absorbé par la peau d'où il passe directement dans le sang. Quand il était consommé, il causait des douleurs et des enfilements au nez, de la dyspnée (difficultés respiratoires), du myosis (une diminution du diamètre de la pupille par contraction de l'iris) et bien d'autres choses affreuses.

- Non mère! Courage! Nous allons vous faire soigner!

Rachel ne put répondre à sa fille que par un soulèvement agité et un hoquet. Elle se retourna sur les genoux de Ciel et vomi sur le dallage. Ciel sursauta et fit un bond vers l'arrière pour être rattrapée par Charlie et Sébastian.

- Vite! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital!, s'écria Ciel.

- Cela ne servira à rien!, répliqua Bard. Le sarin agi trop rapidement et le temps que nous arrivions ne serait-ce qu'à Londres, votre mère aura déjà succombé! De plus, même si nous arrivions à temps, ce serait en vain, personne ne connaît les composants du remède…car il n'a jamais été trouvé encore!

Ciel ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Personne ne pouvait l'aider…Sa chère mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde…était condamnée.

Ciel se sentait si faible. Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire en dehors de regarder sa mère mourir dans ses flaques de vomi et d'urine (Le sarin rend aussi incontinent). Mais elle se refusait de la laisser mourir!

- Non! Je ne puis l'accepter!, cria-t-elle en voyant Rachel s'arrêter de s'agiter tout d'un coup.

Ciel eut soudainement très peur pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Mère!, fit-elle en la secouant par les épaules. Mère! Mère, ouvrez les yeux! Je vous en prie! Ne me laissez pas! Mère! Par pitié!

- Ciel! Laisse tomber!, s'exclama Sébastian en la virant pour lui faire face...Elle est morte.

Ciel fixa Sébastian d'un regard désespéré, comme si elle espérait que tout ce qu'avait dit son ami n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Les larmes vinrent alors à couler de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Non…Non! Tu mens, cria-t-elle en tapant sur son torse de ses poings. Tu mens! Pourquoi tu mens?!

Sébastian, triste pour elle, comme pour Rachel referma ses bras autour de Ciel et la serra contre lui en la berçant. Ciel laissa or échapper toute sa tristesse et sa peine. Elle pleurait vraiment. Comme elle avait reçu une éducation masculine, elle n'avait jamais eu la possibilité d'exprimer ses émotions…comme si elle n'avait pas de cœur. Mais elle en avait un et il venait d'être brisé. Sébastian ne pleurait pas. Il se devait d'être fort pour Ciel.

Ciel pleura longtemps dans les bras de Sébastian. Les domestiques, Mme. de Noailles et Sara étaient partis pour les laisser seuls. Seule Charlie n'était vraiment sortie du hall. Elle s'était assise sur la plus haute marche des escaliers, les deux mains et le front sur la rampe. Elle ne disait rien et regardait affligée et mélancolique celle qu'elle aimait et celui qu'elle détestait. Ce dernier leva alors les yeux vers elle sans lâcher Ciel qui s'était tout à coup endormie d'épuisement au creux de ses bras. Sébastian jeta à Charlie un regard pénétrant. Charlie en fut paralysée littéralement.

Sébastian prit alors Ciel dans ses bras comme une princesse et monta les marches pour la conduire à sa chambre. Elle ne pesait vraiment rien pour lui. Maintes années d'entraînement lui avaient forgé de solides muscles

Il ne prononça pas un mot en passant devant Charlie.

(Elle, elle aurait évidemment voulu être à la place de Ciel et Ciel à la place de Sébastian.)


	10. Révélation

Chapitre 9.

Révélation.

Quand Ciel ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue dans son lit, la couette rabattue sur elle. Les rideaux avaient été fermés, mais la pâleur qui les animait lui disait qu'il fesait jour dehors. Elle promena son regard un peu partout et vit Charlie endormie, les bras et la tête posé sur son lit. Une de ses mains serra la sienne. Le léger mouvement que fit Ciel suffit à éveiller la plus jeune.

- Mmh…Oh Ciel! Vous êtes réveillé!

La concernée ne répondit pas et fit mine de se lever.

- Oh non!, fit Charlie. Il vous faut rester au lit…

- Ça vas, dit Ciel d'un ton cassant sans pouvoir voiler sa mauvaise humeur et sa taciturnité. Je ne suis pas malade.

Elle enfila ses bottes et alla rouvrir les rideaux. Un soleil radieux brillait dans un ciel bleu pâle sans nuages.

- Charlie, combien de temps aie-je dormi?, demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Presque une journée, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que des décisions ont été prises concernant ma mère?

- Nous avons appelé les entrepreneurs de pompes funèbres pour qu'il vienne chercher le corps. Mais en attendant, nous l'avons placé dans la cave pour qu'elle ne se décompose pas trop vite.

- Bien, se contenta Ciel en croisant les bras dans son dos.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Charlie avait envie de dire quelque chose de consolant, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger Ciel dans ses pensées. Ce fut finalement elle qui parla la première.

- Comme c'est étrange…la vie est si courte. Elle va et vient comme le vent. Obligée comme la girouette de suivre la route qu'on lui a tracée d'avance. Personne ne peut choisir sa voie. Nous, humains sommes si différent de cette eau cristalline qui va où elle le désire. Elle trouve toujours un passage où s'insinuer…c'est si risible…et si misérable.

- Comme c'est poétique, pleura Charlie les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

- C'est grâce à ma chère mère. C'était une grande artiste…Poète, pianiste, violoniste, soprano. Elle arrivait à trouver du lyrisme dans une simple amaryllis. Le langage des fleurs n'avait aucun secret pour elle…Et elle adorait se promener avec moi par une si belle journée quand j'étais enfant.

Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Jamais Ciel ne s'était confié à elle. Ciel avait toujours tût sa vie à quiconque en dehors de Sébastian. Charlie ne contrôla pas ses membres et vint enlacer la taille de Ciel dans son dos.

- Oh Ciel…je vous aime.

Elle alla se placer devant elle, se mise sur la pointe des pieds et vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. À sa grande surprise, Ciel n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Elle était totalement impassible et continuait de regarder le parc du manoir sans un mot…Enfin presque.

- Désolée.

- Comment…?

Charlie ne comprit pas pourquoi Ciel s'excusait. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ciel consentit enfin à baisser les yeux sur elle.

- Je ne comprends pourquoi vous vous excusez, Ciel, mais je peux vous le dire enfin…Je vous aime. Vous m'êtes si attaché…oh Ciel, je vous aime tant.

Et Charlie s'effondra sur la poitrine de Ciel en sanglotant. Toutefois, Ciel lui saisit les poignets et l'éloigna d'elle. Charlie fut déconcertée de la voir reculer de quelques pas.

- Mais Ciel…

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle de Noailles.

- Mais pourquoi…ne m'appelez-vous plus par mon prénom?

- Pardonnez-moi…car je ne suis pas la personne que vous croyez.

- Mais que voulez-vous dire Ciel?

- Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir menti durant toutes ces années, dit Ciel en levant les mains vers sa chemise qu'elle commença à déboutonner…Mais je ne suis pas un homme.

Charlie fut interloquée en la voyant faire. Elle ne pouvait placer un mot. Et elle le fut encore plus quand elle vit que Ciel en écarta les pans. Elle lui montra sa poitrine compressée par des bandes de coton pour l'aplatir.

- Mais…mais…vous…vous…

- Je suis désolée.

Elle la referma lentement et s'inclina de manière masculine.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez maintenant, mademoiselle de Noailles.

Et Ciel sortit de sa chambre.

Charlie, elle, s'effondra à genoux sur le tapis et pleura de tout son soûl cet amour désormais impossible. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été si accablée de chagrin. Ciel…une femme! Mais pourquoi?! Elle avait eu tellement d'espoir pendant un moment.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Charlie savait qu'elle ne pourrait faire taire son cœur.

- Ciel, murmura-t-elle…peu importe que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Pour moi vous serez toujours Ciel Phantomhive…la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.


	11. Mal et Douleur Deuxième Partie

Chapitre 10.

Mal et Douleur. Deuxième Partie.

Ciel avait clairement entendu ce qu'avait dit Charlie. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment éloigner. Elle était restée derrière la porte et avait écouté tout ce que qu'elle avait dit.

Sébastian vint alors à sa rencontre.

- Elle a tout dit.

- En effet, Sébastian. Une jeune fille amoureuse est toujours très dure à faire décrocher, même quand tous les espoirs sont vains.

- Mmh…Pendant que j'y songe…on a récupérer ça sur ta mère. On s'ait tous mis d'accord pour que tu le porte. Il n'y a pas de danger. Il n'a pas été corrompu par le poison.

Sébastian ouvrit la main et Ciel put y voir un fin médaillon en or serti d'une petite larme de rubis. Ciel le considéra gravement et se laissa se le faire mettre par Sébastian. La jeune fille le fixa avant de le glisser dans son col.

- Merci…qu'avez-vous fait du bouquet de roses?

- On a jeté de l'eau dessus pour dissiper les gaz toxiques.

- Bon. Je vais l'examiner de plus près.

Et ils partirent sans se soucier de Charlie qui continuait à pleurer dans la chambre. Pendant que les deux plus vieux allaient dans leur direction, grand-mère les croisa en chemin alors qu'elle avait changé le pichet d'eau dans la chambre. Elle tomba sur Charlie prostrée de douleur.

- Oh ma pauvre enfant! Mais que vous arrive-t-il? Mais séchez vos pleurs.

Charlie, qui avait toujours beaucoup aimé grand-mère pour sa gentillesse tenta de lui sourire malgré tout pour la rassurer.

- Ce n'est rien grand-mère. Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi. Ce qui m'arrive…se sont des choses qui arrivent…

Mais une nouvelle vague de larmes se déversa…

. . .

Deux semaines était passées depuis que Ciel avait avoué à Charlie être une femme.

Vincent, toujours à l'hôpital avait été mis au courant de la mort de Rachel et évidemment, il en avait été très chagriné. Il avait même supplié son infirmière et son médecin personnel de le laisser accompagner son fils aux funérailles et lui offrir un ultime adieu, malgré son état miséreux. Ils furent obligés de consentir à son caprice.

Bien qu'ils devaient montrer qu'ils étaient forts, le père et la fille/fils ne purent cacher les larmes menaçant de déborder. Même la Reine vint leur présenter ses condoléances. Toutefois, Vincent et Ciel eurent une visite de plus indésirées.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien. Toutes mes sympathies, comte de Phantomhive. Vous avez bien mauvaise mine.

- Je vous remercie, duc de Ramsay, dit sarcastiquement Vincent. Vous êtes également là, comte de Brienne. J'en suis fort heureux.

- Comme c'est malheureux pour vous de perdre votre femme, dit Brienne avec un sourire narquois. Je ne saurai comment je me sentirais si je devais être séparé de ma chère Joyce.

Ciel dû serrer l'épaule de son père pour lui éviter une bêtise. Même elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas les passer tous les deux au fil de son épée.

- Enfin, fit Ramsay en agitant la main. Trêve de mauvaises pensées. Si je ne m'abuse, comte de Phantomhive. Vous ne nous avez jamais présenté ce cher fils dont on nous a vanté les mérites. Si jeune et déjà dans les bonnes grâces de son Altesse…Duc de Ramsay et voici mon bon ami le comte de Brienne.

Ils lui tendirent une main et Ciel les serra sans un mot.

- Et bien, cher comte. Ce sera toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, mais il nous faut vous quitter à présent. Nous vous souhaitons un prompt rétablissement.

Et ils leur tournèrent le dos en s'éloignant. Ciel en fit de même avec le fauteuil roulant de Vincent pour rejoindre Sébastian qui attendait près de leur fiacre.

- Voyez Ciel. Ces deux immondes personnages sont des nobles de la pire espèce. Surtout, faîtes bien attention à eux. J'ai de bonne raison de croire qu'ils ne sont pas étrangers à toute cette affaire.

- Bien père. Je saurai me montrer prudent. En attendant, je vais vous faire ramener à l'hôpital.

Vincent hocha la tête.

. . .

Une fois que Vincent eut regagné son lit, son infirmière lui apporta son repas du soir ainsi que ses antidouleurs. Vincent mangea donc le cœur lourd.

Mais environ 10 minutes plus tard, Vincent commença à ressentir des picotements dans tout le corps et brusquement, une nausée le traversa et il régurgita tout son repas par terre. De douloureuses crampes et des souffrances musculaires le saisirent. Il essaya d'atteindre la clochette de service, mais sa main ne fit que la faire tomber de la table de nuit. Cependant, cela suffit à ameuter l'infirmière.

. . .

Ciel, Sébastian, Charlie et Mme. de Noailles étaient dans la première calèche les ramenant au manoir des Phantomhive, les domestiques dans la seconde.

Ils avançaient paisiblement quand un homme sur un cheval brun portant une blouse blanche et tenant les rênes d'un second cheval vint les arrêter brusquement. Les quatre de la première calèche firent une violente embardée.

- Mais enfin!, s'exclama Ciel par la fenêtre. Que signifie cette manœuvre suicidaire?!

- M. le comte de Phantomhive!, fit l'homme à cheval. Vite! Grimpez sur ce cheval! Votre père vient de subir un malaise à l'hôpital!

- Comment?!

Toutefois, Ciel ne prit pas de temps pour ses questions et enfourcha rapidement le cheval et cria à Sébastian.

- Sébastian! Tu me retrouveras à l'hôpital. Renvois les autres au manoir.

Et Ciel suivit l'homme.

. . .

- Seigneur non! Père!, s'exclama Ciel en accourant près du chevet de son père.

Le malheureux avait la peau enflée et rougie et il semblait souffrant et brûlant de fièvre.

- Nous avons analysé le contenu de ses rejets et avons trouvé des traces d'arsenic dedans, dit le médecin qui s'occupait de Vincent. Malheureusement, il était trop tard quand nous avons reçu les résultats. Le poison s'était déjà infiltré dans tout son corps. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Désolé.

- Vous...vous voulez dire qu'il…oh non père…

- Chuuut Ciel, chuchota difficilement Vincent. Ne vous en faîtes pas…Pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il-vous plaît, docteur?

Le médecin inclina la tête et laissa le père et la fille ensemble.

- Je vous prie père!, supplia Ciel en tenant sa main. Ne renoncer pas à vous battre.

- Il est trop tard ma fille…Il ne me reste plus grand temps…Maintenant écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire…

- Père…

- Non taisez-vous et écoutez…Le nom et l'honneur des Phantomhive est désormais entre vos mains, Ciel…Prenez cette bague et capturez une bonne fois pour toute ces meurtriers.

Vincent leva difficilement son bras et laissa tomber une grosse bague en argent sertie d'une magnifique pierre bleu dans la main de sa fille unique.

- Mon épée est vôtre maintenant…

- Non père, pleura Ciel…je me refuse à…Jamais je ne pourrai sans vous…

- Si, vous y arriverez…je sais que vous y arriverez…

- Mais comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr?

- …Parce que vous êtes ma fille, parce que j'ai foi en vous…et que ma fierté est sans bornes à votre égard.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux et fixa son père. De toute sa vie, jamais son père ne lui avait témoigné autant de confiance. Elle sentait sa chaleur envahir tout son corps.

- À présent…je vais vous confier un secret.

- Un secret?

- Oui…voyez-vous ma fille, avant votre naissance, votre mère avait eu l'intuition qu'elle mettrait au monde une fille. Elle avait même déjà choisi un prénom pour vous…

- Un prénom?

- Oui…elle souhaitait vous appelez…Angelika…

- Angelika?

Vincent voulu hocher la tête, mais il ne peut que grogner de douleur sous une impulsion de souffrance. Ciel en sursauta de peur.

- Père!...Père!

- Courage…ma fille…j'ai confiance…Argh!...que vous triompherez! Argh-…

Et puis plus un mouvement…plus un mot…plus un souffle.

Il sembla à Ciel que le temps s'était arrêté…et au même moment, Sébastian et Charlie débarquèrent.

- Oh mon Dieu!, jura Sébastian.

Et ils se précipitèrent vers les deux Phantomhive. Ciel ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer.


	12. Indices et Deuxième Révélation

_**vava: Les choses se corsent de plus en plus. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 11.

Indices et Deuxième Révélation.

Personne ne prononça un mot durant de longues minutes qui parurent interminables à Sébastian et Charlie. Le jeune homme tendit une main vers Ciel, mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment et s'écria.

- Partez! Partez tous! Allez-vous-en!

Sébastian savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter et entraîna Charlie avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre pour laisser Ciel se recueillir.

Elle n'en sortit qu'une demi-heure plus tard, comprimant un papier dans son poing. Elle avait des traces de larmes sur le visage et ses yeux avaient rougis. Elle dévisagea Sébastian et dit d'un ton sévère.

- Viens Sébastian…Dorénavant…cette affaire est une affaire personnelle. J'ai à présent tous les éléments en main pour capturer ces criminels et leur faire payer

. . .

Flash-Back.

_Ciel suivit Sébastian dans un salon peu utilisé et vit le bouquet enfermé sous une cloche de verre. Bien qu'on l'ait prévenu qu'il avait été arrosé, Ciel prit tout de même la précaution de mettre des gants et de s'attacher son mouchoir autour du visage._

_Elle souleva la cloche et prit le bouquet en main. Mais dès qu'elle le leva à hauteur du visage, quelque chose en tomba par terre. Il s'agissait un rectangle de papier détrempé par l'eau, mais dont l'encre n'avait pas trop coulé._

_Ciel reposa le bouquet et le ramassa pour le lire à la lumière des bougies. Le message dessus était écrit d'une calligraphie raffiné digne d'un noble._

Adieu. Bon séjour en Enfer.

_Ciel fut estomaquée par ce mot. Elle devina pour qui le bouquet était adressé. Si sa mère l'avait trouvé, ce n'était que par hasard. Initialement, elle était sûre que Charlie aurait dû l'obtenir, elle aurait été la victime. Par conséquent, Rachel avait sauvé la vie de Charlie._

_Étrangement, Ciel n'avait pas peur. Ses membres ne tremblaient pas…Et elle ignorait pourquoi. N'importe qui en lisant ça se serait évanouit de terreur…mais pas elle. La seule idée de venger sa mère en retrouvant les coupables la fesait bouillir d'excitation._

Fin Flash-Back

Ciel desserra le poing et montra à Sébastian le papier qu'elle tenait à la main. C'était une feuille de papier froissée recouverte d'écriture.

- Lis ça, dit-elle.

Sébastian prit le papier et reconnu l'écriture de Vincent Phantomhive.

_Ma très chère Ciel,_

_J'avais déjà l'impression que je ne verrai pas la fin de cette affaire. Mais maintenant que je ne suis plus, je vais pouvoir tout vous avouer._

_Je sais qui est à l'origine de cette orgie de meurtres. Il s'agit du comte de Brienne et du duc de Ramsay. Depuis toujours, ils n'ont cessé de vouloir ma perte car j'étais le préféré de la Reine Victoria et qu'ils n'ont jamais pu obtenir ses faveurs. Ils se sont alors jurés de tuer mon premier enfant s'il s'avérait être une fille. Le destin n'a pas été très favorable pour vous, ma fille. J'ai donc dû vous élever comme un garçon afin de vous mettre en sûreté. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop._

_Mais vous devez savoir ça aussi, votre mère et moi, jamais nous n'avons cessé de vous aimer. Vous étiez ce que nous chérissions de plus au monde._

_Dorénavant, vous êtes le chef de la famille et en ce nom, stoppez définitivement Brienne et Ramsay._

_Je pars retrouver votre mère le cœur en paix._

_Votre père qui vous aime._

_Vincent Phantomhive._

Sébastian releva la tête après avoir fini de lire pour voir Ciel lui tendre une seconde enveloppe marquée de «Pour Sébastian Michaelis» encore cachetée.

- Celle-là est pour toi, dit Ciel. Je ne l'ai pas lu puisqu'elle t'est adressée…Venez mademoiselle de Noailles, nous l'attendrons dans le fiacre.

Charlie hocha la tête, silencieuse, et accompagna de près Ciel. Sébastian les suivit du regard et attendit qu'elles aient quitté son champ de vision avant d'ouvrir la missive. Elle comportait la même écriture que celle de Ciel.

_Cher Sébastian,_

_Ciel t'as sûrement mis au courant maintenant. C'est elle la maîtresse de Phantomhive. Ce qui fait que tu es sous ses ordres directement…non pas tout à fait. Je te taquine. C'est sans doutes ce que tu t'ais dit il y a un instant. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose…je sais. Je sais que tu aimes ma fille. N'essaie pas de nier. J'ai parfaitement remarqué les regards que tu lui jettes, la façon que tu as de la protéger et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse…et surprennamment, ça fonctionne. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, si moi je dois mourir, que toi tu vives. Je te cède ma Ciel. Je te la confie et te la donne…_

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux comme des bols à soupes aux derniers mots qu'ils avaient lus. Il secoua la tête pour vérifier s'il était réveillé et les relut plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'ils étaient réels.

…_Je suppose que tu te demandes si je ne me moque pas de toi…Et bien non. Tu es libre d'aimer Ciel et si elle, elle t'aime, vous avez ma bénédiction. Car je sais qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi. Vous avez toujours été si proches._

_Pour finir, je compte sur toi pour protéger ma fille bien-aimée et veiller sur elle continuellement._

_De celui qui t'a toujours considérer comme un fils,_

_Vincent Phantomhive._

Sébastian colla la feuille contre sa poitrine et baissa la tête pour que personne ne puisse voir ses larmes de bonheur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il obtiendrait l'approbation du comte pour aimer Ciel.

- Merci infiniment, M. le comte…moi aussi je vous aie toujours estimé comme un père…n'aillez crainte, je veillerai sur elle au péril de ma vie.


	13. Intentions

**_vava: Ça prouve que je mets pas juste des fins tristes._**

**_Guest: Veux-tu un mouchoir? Moi, mes examens sont finis et corrigés. Je passe en deuxième année au cégep (école qui suit le secondaire où on apprend des métiers)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

Chapitre 12.

Intentions.

Sébastian et les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'arriver au manoir. Ciel s'était dirigée vers le piano dans l'intention de s'échapper un peu de la réalité dans la musique. Charlie lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'écouter. Ciel n'avait pas objecté. Sébastian, lui, la lettre dans la veste, décida de ne pas lui en divulgué le contenu tout de suite. Il se disait que la pauvre avait eu suffisamment de sensation forte pour un moment avec la perte de ses parents en moins de trois jours.

. . .

Quelques jours passèrent et Charlie fut contrainte de rentrer chez elle. D'après la lecture de la lettre, elle ne courait plus aucun risque et par conséquent, elle pouvait regagner son logis sans peines. Elle en avait été profondément attristée, mais elle se dit aussi que Ciel avait peut-être besoin de rester seule un moment. Cette dernière préserva son ordre des agents de Scotland Yard chez les autres jeunes filles, justes au cas.

Sébastian fut surpris qu'au bout d'une semaine, Ciel ne s'était toujours pas manifester au comte de Brienne et au duc de Ramsay. Elle passait son temps à jouer de la musique, à croiser le fer avec lui ou à tirer sur des bouteilles de vin vides.

- Ciel, lui demanda-t-il un soir alors qu'elle jouait au piano. Tu ne veux pas prendre ta revanche sur Brienne et Ramsay ou quoi?

- Patience, Sébastian. Patience…La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Si je me montrais maintenant à ces deux-là, ils y verront un signe d'inquiétude et prendront des mesures pour me tuer. Non…je vais attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'action. De toute façon, nous n'obtiendrons rien dans la hâte.

Sébastian hocha la tête. Il finit à peine son mouvement que la porte du salon de musique s'ouvrit sur une femme blonde haute de taille, dans la force de l'âge et à l'air fier. C'était la tante paternelle de Ciel, Frances de Midford.

- Ma très chère tante, dit Ciel sans émotion. Quelle bonne surprise.

- Ne faîtes pas d'humour, Ciel. Je ne suis pas venue pour que vous vous moquiez de moi.

- Pourquoi alors?

- Pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Ciel haussa un sourcil en dévisageant sa tante. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Frances de faire les déclarations de vie-voix. Elle avait plus tendance à le faire par écrit. Ciel devenait de plus en plus sceptique et Sébastian, de plus en plus interrogatif. Il ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Déjà que la tante Frances ne lui aimait pas beaucoup la fraise.

- Vous souvenez-vous d'Hans Axel de Fersen, 3ème du nom?, demanda-t-elle.

Si Ciel s'en souvenait?!…que trop bien. Petit-fils d'Axel de Fersen 1er, amant de la Reine Marie-Antoinette de France, archiduchesse d'Autriche, il avait fait des allers-et-venues de Suède, en France et en Angleterre et contrairement à son grand-père, il préféra l'Angleterre où il fit la connaissance de la famille Phantomhive. De trois ans l'aîné de Ciel, il avait été un compagnon de jeux pour elle jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans où il dû rentrer en Suède pour soutenir son père sur son lit de mort. Depuis, Ciel n'eut plus de nouvelles. (Heureusement que la réputation de son grand-père ne lui ait pas retombé sur la tête)

Sébastian aussi, se rappelait bien de Fersen. Bien qu'étant pas noble, ils étaient vite devenus de bons amis. Et à trois, ils se faisaient des mini-tournois sur qui sera le meilleur tireur ou le meilleur épéiste.

- Plus ou moins, répondit lassement Ciel. Pourquoi?

- Il m'a récemment contacté par lettre, m'annonçant sa venue très prochaine en Angleterre. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il souhaiterait vous demande votre main.

Ciel lâcha sa tasse de chocolat qui vola en éclat sur le sol, rependant le breuvage partout. Sébastian resta pétrifié sur place. Il sentit son cœur tombé en poussières. Ciel…se marier.

- Bon, ajouta Frances en se frottant les mains. M. de Fersen viendra dans quelques jours et vous le reverrez lors d'un bal. Je suis très contente de cette union. M. de Fersen n'étant pas l'aîné de sa famille, le nom des Phantomhive pourra perpétuer. D'autant plus que c'est un excellent parti. Je vous fais confiance, Ciel, pour nous apporter un bel héritier mâle et intelligent à cette famille.

Et elle partit sans une parole de plus.

Ciel n'avait absolument pas bougé de tout le monologue de sa tante. Puis soudainement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande bow-window formant la porte donnant sur le jardin où la pluie tombait et tout à coup, elle éclata d'un grand éclat de rire en se tenant le front du plat de la main.

- HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Elle est bien bonne! Moi! Me marier! Avec Fersen!...HA! HA! HA! Cela fait bien 10 ans que nous nous ne sommes vus! As-tu entendu ça, Sébastian!? HA! HA! HA!...

Oui, Sébastian avait bien entendu?…parfaitement. Mais il était incapable de parler. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour ça. Il serrait les poings et les dents de frustration.

- Oï! Sébastian! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi?

Sébastian l'écoutait, certes, mais il était trop enragé pour répondre. Plissant les yeux, il prit une course jusqu'aux écuries sans entendre Ciel l'appeler, prit son cheval noir et partit on ne sait où pour ne serait-ce que se calmer un peu. La pluie lui dégoutait partout, mais il s'en fichait bien. N'importe quoi pour oublier cette nouvelle à fendre le cœur.

_Ciel…Pourquoi aie-je vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Pourquoi, si c'est pour te voir devenir l'épouse d'un autre?! Devrais-je vraiment laisser ce Fersen me voler ton cœur sans rien dire?!_

Il galopait depuis au moins deux heures quand une voix l'éleva dans la tempête. Une voix douce qu'il aimait écouter…Ciel.

- Oï! Sébastian!, s'écria-t-elle en galopant derrière lui, tenant une cape noire à bout de bras. Mais à quoi tu penses?! Faire du cheval par ce temps! Vient vite t'abriter là-dessous.

Elle rejoignit Sébastian et lui passa la cape par-dessus la tête, lui souriant.

- Non mais des fois, toi je te jure…Il y a vraiment des moments où je ne te comprends pas.

Et Sébastian essaya de lui sourire…comme elle était belle et bonne pour lui. Mais malheureusement…


	14. Le Premier Bal d'Angelika

_**vava: Ciel se marier, hein. Ça va un peu à l'encontre de du pourquoi de son éducation.**_

_**Guest: Tiens, le mouchoir. Et pour ton tableau, selon le système scolaire français, j'aurais terminé le terminal. Je suis en train d'étudier pour apprendre un métier...Oh la la, c'est compliqué. Oh Canada et en France, c'est pas la même chose. Et pour raconter ta vie, pas grave.**_

Chapitre 13.

Le Premier Bal d'Angelika.

Ils revinrent très vite au manoir et entreprirent de se sécher et d'étendre leurs capes près du feu.

- Franchement, grommela grand-mère en brossant les cheveux humides de Ciel, Sébastian! Tu es vraiment un idiot parfois.

- Oh ça va, grand-mère!, ronchonna son petit-fils. Tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant?!

- Je te lâcherai quand j'en aurai envie! En attendant, ma petite Ciel adorée a été obligée de braver cet orage pour te chercher. Quel inconscient tu es!

- Bon ça suffit grand-mère, dit Ciel, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, les yeux fermés et baissés et les bras croisés. Sébastian n'es plus un enfant. Il peut faire ce que bon lui semble.

- Ah non!, s'énerva comiquement grand-mère. Tu es trop douce avec ce garçon, Ciel! Grrrr! Toi, tu as bien de la chance que ma petite Ciel te couvre comme ça! Si ce n'était que de moi, je t'abattrais cette brosse à cheveux sur la tête!

- Bon d'accord! Grand-mère! Tu devrais te calmer maintenant…tu vas avoir une attaque!

Grand-mère tourna le nez en l'air et grogna en s'éloigna.

- Pfff…Ça se pense grand et ça donne des ordres!...Ces gamins!

Le lendemain.

Sébastian lisait un livre tranquille peinard avec un verre de vin dans le salon principal tandis que sa grand-mère courait d'un côté, puis de l'autre en marmonnant pour elle-même.

- Mais où ais-je bien put mettre mes aiguilles, grogna grand-mère….Ahhh, les voici!...Voyons le tissus…

- Mais enfin grand-mère! Tu t'excites beaucoup je trouve, dit Sébastian, sans lever le nez.

- Oh toi! Si tu savais…il y a des années que j'attendais ce moment. Ce jour tant attendu! Le jour où Ciel me demanderait enfin une robe d'elle-même.

- QUOI?!, s'exclama Sébastian en laissant tomber son livre et son verre sur le plancher. Ciel veut porter une robe?! Elle veut aller au bal?!

Mais trop tard, grand-mère était déjà monter à l'étage pour se mettre au travail, sans avoir accordé la moindre attention à son petit-fils. Sébastian était encore bouche-bée pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les plainte de Ciel dans sa chambre.

- Oh attention grand-mère! Tu m'étouffe!

- Oh laisse-moi faire Ciel! Je m'y connais beaucoup mieux que toi. Si tu veux aller au bal, tu dois souffrir un peu, ma chérie.

- Arrête! Tu me fais mal!

- Non mais écoutez-moi ces jérémiades!

Et ce qui était drôle, c'était que Ciel se plaignait comme une petite fille. De son côté, Sébastian faisait les cent pas devant le foyer de façon agitée en retournant et retournant ses pensées.

- _Ça alors, Ciel! Quelle mouche te pique pour que tu veuilles porter une robe?! J'y comprends plus rien moi! _Ciel habillée en fille! On aura tout vu! J'imagine le résultat! Elle aura l'air d'un épouvantail! HA! HA! HA! HA!

- Sébastian! Viens ici, vite!, l'appela grand-mère de l'étage.

- Oui, oui, grand-mère, j'arrive!, répondit Sébastian encore à moitié hilare. Inutile de hurler!

- Meuh aller! Dépêche-toi!

- Ça va! Ça va! Je viens!

Il monta les marches tout en continuant à pouffer de rire. Il atteignit le palier et leva les yeux sur Ciel. Il cessa aussitôt de rire et ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement tout en écarquillant les yeux. Des étoiles lui tournaient autour des yeux

- …

- Ohhhh, pleura grand-mère à côté de Ciel en se tapotant les yeux de son tablier. Mme. Rachel aurait pleuré de bonheur en la voyant ainsi.

. . .

Au bal, tous eurent la même réaction que Sébastian. Personne ne pouvait détacher son regard de la ravissante jeune femme qui faisait son entrée.

- Oh mais regardez! Mais qui est cette beauté?

- Oh elle est ravissante. On dirait un ange.

- Mais d'où sort-elle? Nous ne l'avons encore jamais vu à Londres.

- Oh mais c'est bien simple…Elle ressemble à une statue antique.

- Oui, mais qui est-elle? D'où vient-elle?

Tous se posaient les mêmes questions. Ciel se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bal, habillée d'une belle robe bustier avec des manches-ballons resserrées aux coudes et aux poignets dont les différentes teintes de vert et de bleu formaient des roseraies sur les côtés. Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur l'arrière de sa tête en une coiffure ressemblant à un mixe de queue-de-cheval et de chignon décorés d'une parure d'émeraude, elle tenait un éventail en plumes de paon et la bague de sa famille dont elle ne se séparait plus ornait son pouce droit. Elle regardait à droite et à gauche et s'avança lentement et gracieusement vers le centre de la salle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fut abordée par un jeune homme qui voyait des étoiles danser autour de la jeune femme. Axel de Fersen, 3ème du nom.

- _Ce visage me rappelle quelqu'un_, se dit-il. Madame…voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, je vous en prie?

Ciel leva les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Il était irrévocablement beau. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés couleur châtaigne qui lui retombaient sur le front et sur les joues, des yeux bleu-violet angéliques, un sourire charmeur et une voix si douce qu'on se demandait s'il n'était pas un ange. Il portait un élégant ensemble bourgogne décoré d'entrelacés or aux revers, des bottes de cuir sombre et un foulard de dentelle blanche au cou piqué d'une broche à son armoirie.

Ciel acquiesça à sa demande d'un hochement de tête. Dès lors, la musique se mit à jouer. Axel prit doucement sa partenaire par la taille et saisi sa main avec délicatesse. Ciel, qui n'avait jamais dansé avec un homme le laissa mener la valse.

- Oh quel beau couple ils font, dit la tante Frances, présente dans la salle à une autre dame. Regardez comme ils dansent.

- Oh oui, c'est d'un ravissement. Et M. de Fersen m'a bien l'air d'être ensorcelé. Il ne peut écarter son regard d'elle.

Frances hocha la tête, ravie de la tournure des évènements. Pas comme un jeune homme à la chevelure de jais qui regardait toute la scène de la fenêtre extérieur. Il s'efforçait de ne pas courir là-bas pour les séparer l'un de l'autre. À un moment, il n'y tint plus et enfourcha son cheval dans la presque intention de se soûler la gueule pour ne plus se rappeler la belle gueule d'ange de Fersen.

Ils dansèrent longtemps ensemble. Ciel gardait le silence, mais Fersen bavardait gaiement sur le fait qu'elle lui rappelait une personne qu'il avait vu il y avait longtemps, qu'elle avait des cheveux et des yeux aussi magnifiques que les siens et qu'en dépit des devoirs ingrats qu'elle avait dû s'acquérir depuis son tout jeune âge et des regrettables habits qu'elle portait, sacrifiant sa jeunesse et son apparence, elle était demeurée la plus belle et la plus précieuse compagne qu'on puisse imaginer.

Ciel retenu ses remarques dans sa gorge. Axel, lui, la dévisagea longuement…puis comprit.

Quand la danse allait prendre fin, Ciel allait partir, mais Axel l'arrêta par le bras.

- Non, je rêve, dit-il. Cela ne peut…vous n'êtes pas…Ciel.

La susnommée planta ses yeux dans les siens en relâchant ses efforts pour se libérer.

- Bonsoir Axel. Comme cela fait longtemps.


	15. Hans Axel de Fersen

_**vava: Dans ce cas, j'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 14.

Hans Axel de Fersen.

Sébastian chevauchait toujours pour le manoir. Les larmes menaçaient de déborder.

- _Mais que m'arrive-t-il, bon sang?! Quels sont ces étranges sentiments qui me rongent? C'est comme si une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans mon cœur…_AAAAHHhh! Ciel! Comme il est merveilleux et dur de t'aimer! Tu séduis le cœur de tous ceux qui te voient. Et je suis à mon grand drame, une de ces malheureuses victimes.

. . .

Ciel et Axel sortirent de la salle de bal et s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit paisible pour parler.

- Oh Ciel, dit Axel. C'est une joie pour moi de vous revoir. Il me languissait de retrouver votre si beau visage. Vous vous embellissez à chacune de nos rencontres.

- Je vous en prie, Axel. Épargnez-moi les compliments. Vous par contre, vous n'avez pas changé. Vous êtes toujours aussi gentilhomme.

Axel sourit en baissant les yeux. Certains points étaient demeurés les mêmes chez sa bonne amie. Elle n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche.

- Je vous remercie. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que cette toute première robe vous va à ravir et que mon cœur pleure à l'idée du malheureux décès de vos parents. Ils étaient si bons pour moi.

- Merci de votre considération…mais dîtes-moi…est-ce que vous avez vraiment l'intention de…je veux dire…

Axel sourit encore, s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, lui prit la main et la baisa. Ciel rougit et détourna la tête.

- Hpf!, pouffa le gentilhomme. Vous ne pouvez connaître mon bonheur de pouvoir vous demander votre main…depuis le temps que je le désirais…

Flash-Back.

_Remontons 14 ans plus tôt. Hans Axel de Fersen 2__ème__ du nom arrivait en Angleterre avec son jeune fils de 8 ans, Axel de Fersen 3__ème__. Celui-ci était excité à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau pays après la Suède et la France. Son père avait reçu une missive du gouvernement britannique lui indiquant qu'ils résideraient chez un comte très proche de la Reine Victoria._

_Devant la demeure des Phantomhive, ils furent chaleureusement accueillis par le comte Vincent, sa femme Rachel et leur fils/fille Ciel. Dès que le jeune Axel vit cette enfant d'à peine 5 ans à l'air sérieux, il eut un tourbillon d'étoiles devant les yeux. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés et mi-longs châtains, de grands yeux verts et brillants et portait des vêtements de garçons. Une fois que leurs pères firent connaissance et furent rentrés avec Rachel, la jeune Ciel s'avança vers Axel et lui présenta une épée dans son fourreau._

_- Et si nous croisions le fer pour mieux nous connaître, qu'en pensez-vous, Axel?, lui demanda-t-elle avec un beau sourire amical._

_Axel lui rendit son sourire et attrapa l'épée qu'elle lui tendait. Elle était beaucoup plus douée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé._

_Ciel et Axel devinrent rapidement de bons amis et prirent vite goût à leurs joutes ensemble. Axel fit aussi la connaissance de Sébastian qui se joignit à eux. Les trois devinrent inséparables, partant faire du cheval ensemble pendant de longues heures._

_Un soir, alors que les parents Phantomhive s'occupaient dans leurs coins et que Sébastian prenait soin des chevaux à l'écurie, Axel écoutait derrière la porte Ciel jouant du piano dans un des salons. Il prit alors son père à part tandis qu'il passait par là et lui demanda avec l'innocence dû à son âge._

_- Père, je voudrais savoir…Ciel, est-ce un ange? Comme de ceux qui s'occupe de mère au Paradis. (Notons au passage que la mère d'Axel est morte quand il avait 2 ans)_

_Son père fit un sourire triste, s'accroupit près de lui et lui dit._

_- Peut-être…qui sait._

_Axel, indécis de sa réponse, continua à côtoyer Ciel. Ses regards, ses sourires et ses mots contribuaient à accroître d'amitié, puis l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais cette dernière semblait plus le considérer comme un ami qu'autre chose. Elle paraissait davantage plus proche de Sébastian que lui._

_Un jour, alors qu'Axel avait 12 ans, Sébastian 10 et Ciel 9, le jeune Fersen dû rentrer de toute urgence en Suède pour veiller sur son père tombé malade. Il partit donc le cœur lourd de laisser Ciel derrière lui. Mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre en lui prenant la main que son devoir était de rester avec son père jusqu'à sa guérison. Axel avec rougit au contact de la main de son amie dans la sienne, mais il devait s'avouer qu'elle avait raison._

_Le lendemain matin, il prit le premier bateau pour la Suède. Les Phantomhive, Sébastian et grand-mère vinrent lui dirent au revoir. Au moment où Axel allait monter sur le navire, Ciel le retint par l'épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_- Bonne chance. J'aspire à vous revoir, Axel._

Fin Flash-Back.

Et dix années s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils n'aient pu se retrouver. Suite à la mort de son père, Axel avait laissé les affaires de son père à son frère aîné Erik. Sa sœur aînée Lyra était déjà mariée et future-mère à ce moment-là. Libéré de toute obligation, il parcouru le monde.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'automne 1894 qu'il ne reprit des nouvelles des Phantomhive de sa tante Frances. En soit la mort des parents de Ciel et la situation de cette dernière. Son image revint dans sa tête et il sentit une chaleur inconnue de la Suède envahir son corps (Pour être franche, c'est pas chaud-chaud là-bas). La proposition que Frances l'avait ravi et s'était empressé de retourner en Angleterre…Ciel…sa femme. Il sourit chaleureusement à cette idée.

- Ciel…chuchota Axel à genoux, les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Sachez que je ne suis intéressé ni par votre rang, ni par votre fortune. Je vous admire depuis si longtemps, depuis ce matin où mon père m'a présenté au vôtre. Je ne vous aie jamais vu en tant qu'homme, mais comme la plus merveilleuse des femmes…Me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon épouse?


	16. Impulsions

_**vava: C'est rare, mais ça existe les hommes sentimentaux. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 15.

Impulsions.

Ciel fut coupée de toute parole. Les mots d'Axel lui résonnaient dans la tête.

_«…devenir mon épouse»…«…devenir mon épouse»…«…devenir mon épouse»_

- Euh…et bien…c'est-à-dire…

Ciel n'était pas sûre de vouloir accepter. Bien sûr, Axel était un homme de grandes qualités et doté d'une belle noblesse d'âme…mais étrangement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'image de Sébastian lui trottait dans la tête. Sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance, ses sourires charmeurs. Axel vit bien son hésitation et sur ce, il dit d'un ton doux en se relevant, mais sans lâcher sa main.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, ma chère. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Entre-temps, me permettriez-vous de venir chez vous? J'aimerais tant revoir ce manoir qui m'a accueilli en son sein durant maintes années.

- Bi…bien sûr, bégaya Ciel. Venez. Mon fiacre nous attend à l'entrée…Sauf que je vous préviens, plus jamais à l'avenir, je ne porterai de robe.

Axel lui sourit et lui proposa son bras. Ciel le considéra, et finit par ne poser que ses doigts dessus.

_De vous entendre dire ça me fait mal. Je vous aime, ma princesse. N'avez-vous jamais désiré un jour ce bonheur de femme et pleurer sur vous-même…Il n'en tient pourtant qu'à vous que mes bras vous accueillent pour toujours. Ne voulez-vous pas me confier toutes vos peines et vos souffrances? Si vous le souhaitez, je porterai ces tourments pour vous. Un seul mot et je vous suis entièrement dévoué._

. . .

Au manoir, Sébastian noyait son mal dans le vin coupé à l'eau. Il voulait flotter, mais pas complètement perdre la raison. Alors qu'il somnolait à moitié conscient sur son fauteuil, il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrit et des pas pénétrer dans le hall. Il se doutait que ce devait être Ciel et alla à sa rencontre en se redressant pour paraître moins chancelant.

Mais telle ne fut sa surprise à la voir au bras d'Axel de Fersen. Il se contint pour ne pas lui balancer un coup de poing à la figure. Mais le gentilhomme le vit et lui adressa un signe de la main.

- Sébastian! Est-ce bien vous? Comme cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous semblez bien portant.

Et il alla lui serrer le bras. Sébastian fit comme s'il était content de retrouver un vieil ami, même si la haine lui bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

- Comte de Fersen. C'est pour moi une joie de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, bien. Je vous remercie.

- Sébastian, dit Ciel en se mêlant à la conversation. Axel va rester ici pour un moment. Tu voudrais bien lui préparer une chambre dans le corridor des invités?

- Oui, répondit-il avec presque dédain.

. . .

Trois jours survinrent l'arrivée d'Axel de Fersen. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis son départ dix ans plus tôt. Lui, Ciel et Sébastian continuèrent à jouter à l'épée et à faire des promenades à cheval…Tout était comme avant, excepté…

…Sébastian avait changé de presque tout au tout. Il se montrait moins aimable et allait souvent s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour de longues heures. Même grand-mère ignorait ce qu'il avait.

Il se sentait de plus en plus las de cette situation. À quoi servait l'approbation du comte Vincent qu'il lui cédait sa fille si celle-ci ne le considérait que comme un serviteur, ou un simple ami…Depuis qu'il l'avait su, il n'avait plus sourit comme avant. Et il ne savait combien de temps il tiendrait avant de faire une stupidité affligeante qui lui couterait beaucoup…

_Elle est fiancée…mais je garde l'espoir qu'elle se rendra compte combien je l'aime. Je maudis ce rang indigne qui m'éloigne petit à petit d'elle…Si je tendais la main, je pourrais la toucher. Ton visage, tes cheveux sont si près de moi. Si je tendais la main, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de te serrer dans mes bras. Jusqu'à quand vais devoir fuir ainsi? Si seulement j'étais noble, même avec le plus petit des titres…Si j'étais noble, je ne te cèderai à personne. Je ferai comme Fersen et te demanderai en mariage. Je me présenterai la tête haute. Mais même si je l'aime énormément, cela ne suffira-t-il pas?..._

Un soir de pluie, Axel était partit se coucher tôt, se sentant fatigué. Ciel était restée dans le salon avec sa tasse de thé dans son fauteuil.

- Bon, bien moi je vais me coucher aussi, dit Sébastian en mimant le bâillement et l'étirement.

- Pas si vite, Sébastian, le coupa court Ciel en abaissant sa tasse sans pour autant lever sa voix qui n'était qu'un murmure. Ne bouge pas.

Sébastian se figea su place, la main sur la poignée. Ciel reposa sa tasse fumante sur la soucoupe et vint se placer tout près de Sébastian, les bras croisés.

- Dis-moi, Sébastian…N'aurais-tu rien à me dire?

Le jeune homme cacha au mieux son émoi. Il avait beau prétendre très bien connaître Ciel, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle-même, le connaissait bien aussi.

- Non, Ciel…je ne te cache rien.

- Tu es sûr?, demanda-t-elle avec une nuance d'énervement, tapotant son bras de son index.

- Bien sûr.

Sébastian ouvrit la porte d'un pied environ avant que Ciel ne la claqua de la paume de sa main et assène une gifle monumentale à Sébastian. Contre toute attente, ce dernier ne broncha pas et ne fit que suivre du visage la direction du choc.

Hors d'elle, Ciel empoigna les revers de chemise de Sébastian et le rapprocha. Elle lui cria alors.

- Sale hypocrite! Comment peux-tu me mentir en pleine face en me regardant dans les yeux!? Tu n'as pas honte?!...Et ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre! Je sais tout!

Elle le lâcha d'une main pour la plonger dans sa poche de chemise et en ressortir la lettre que le comte avait destinée à Sébastian…Elle l'avait lu. Mais Ciel put à peine la lever à la hauteur de ses yeux que Sébastian lui agrippa les deux poignets de ses grandes mains. Ciel prit alors peur et lâcha le papier. Elle avait peur.

- Sé…Sébastian…mais que fais-tu? Lâche-moi!

- Non!...Tu as peur de moi. Crie si tu veux! Appelle à l'aide. Je me fiche d'être tué! Je t'aime, Ciel!

Elle ne put finir de prononcer son nom que le jeune homme lui vola ses lèvres. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction et gémit dans son étreinte.

_Ciel…je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais chaque fois que ta magnifique chevelure caramel danse au vent…chaque fois que je croise ton regard qui, sous tes cils soyeux, reflète l'éclat des émeraude brillant sous la flamme…quelque chose de brûlant me remplit le corps, et mon cœur ne peut trouver la paix._

- Ciel, ne bouge pas et écoute-moi. Depuis maintes années, je n'ai vu et aimé que toi. Je n'ai jamais accordé le moindre regard à une autre femme. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne seras jamais mienne et que nous ne pourrons pas nous marier. Je préfèrerais que Fersen me passe au fil de l'épée que de te laisser à lui.

Sébastian resserra alors la prise sur celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux de feu.

- Je t'en prie, Ciel. Je ferai tout pour toi. Je te donnerai ma vie si tu le veux. Alors Ciel…

- Laisse-moi Sébastian, sinon je crie!

- Je t'aime.

Sébastian fit alors reculer Ciel pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Ciel poussa un petit cri et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand son ami saisi sa chemise et l'arracha d'un coup. Elle se déchira et découvrit Ciel des épaules au ventre. Les pleurs coulèrent et Sébastian arrêta son bras en l'air. Il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'en allait violer Ciel, celle dont il tenait le plus. Sa main tenant les morceaux de chemise trembla et lâcha les tissus qui tombèrent sur le sol. Ciel plissa les sourcils de peine et pivota sur le côté pour ne plus voir Sébastian.

- Et maintenant…Sébastian…Que comptes-tu faire de moi?...S'il-te-plaît va-t'en.

Le jeune homme se retira du canapé, les jambes flageolantes. Il semblait apeuré de lui-même. Il se mordit la lèvre de dégoût et étala une couverture de laine sur Ciel. Puis il partit vers la porte, mais la main sur la poignée, il dit.

- Pardonne-moi Ciel…je sais que je ne…mais…Oh, ma Ciel…qu'il est cruel de t'aimer…de faire taire un amour impossible…


	17. Confrontation

Chapitre 16.

Confrontation.

Sébastian claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit en tapant du poing sur son oreiller. Il savait qu'il avait complètement ruiné ses maigres chances de pouvoir espérer une relation un peu plus poussée. Il était persuadé que dès demain, Ciel le renverrait et lui ordonnerait de ne plus apparaître dans sa vie. Et après, elle dirait oui à Fersen et se marierait avec le bellâtre…Il se haïssait plus qu'il ne haïssait Fersen.

Sa colère était si grande qu'il projeta sa lampa de chevet contre le mur. Le choc alarma grand-mère qui s'introduisit dans sa chambre.

- Mais enfin Sébastian! Quelle est l'idée de-…mais que t'arrive-t-il? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

En effet, Sébastian sanglotait, la tête baissée et les épaules tremblantes. Sa grand-mère s'approcha et lui passa un bras dans le dos.

- Chut…calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Ohhh grand-mère…j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable que je ne pourrais sans doute pas pardonner à moi-même.

. . .

Le matin suivant, Sébastian sortit de sa chambre les yeux rougis et des cernes violacés sous ceux-ci. Quand il croisa Ciel, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir vécu l'hier au soir. Elle buvait peinardement son thé avec quelques scones dans la salle à manger baignée de la lumière éclatante du soleil par la baie vitrée en compagnie de Fersen.

- Ah Sébastian, dit-elle en reposant sa tasse. Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner pour faire quelques pas dehors. Il fait un soleil radieux.

Sébastian déglutit. Le moment arrivait…Elle allait le renvoyer. Mais pour se montrer aussi naturel que possible, il hocha la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur.

- _Ciel…Oh Ciel…AAAAAHHHHHH! Je t'en conjure! Ne me renvoie pas de ta vie! Ne me prive pas du plaisir de contempler tes magnifiques yeux!..._

Ciel fit quelques dizaines de mètres dans l'herbe humide, silencieuse avant de s'arrêter, lui tournant le dos, mais le regard froid. Sébastian resta quelques pas derrière elle en silence.

- Sébastian…pour ce qui s'est passé hier…je dois te dire…

Et comme un peureux, Sébastian ferma les paupières, attendant le glas.

- …que je ne t'en veux pas.

_Hein!?_

- Ciel…

- J'ai déjà oublié, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Mais saches que je ne passerai pas l'éponge sur une seconde fois. Mets-toi dans la cervelle que je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te renvoyer si tu t'y réessaies.

- Compris Ciel.

- Bien…va te préparer, car c'est ce soir que l'on passe à l'action.

- À l'action?

- Et oui…Ce soir, le comte de Brienne et le duc de Ramsay donnent une grande réception dans la résidence de ce dernier et j'ai réussis à me procurer quelques invitations. Nous allons les attaquer sur leur propre territoire.

Heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées, Sébastian lui décrocha un sourire.

. . .

Le soir venu, Ciel, vêtus de son plus bel uniforme de Chat de la Reine, Sébastian et Axel (Qui avait été mis au courant de la mission de Ciel et lui avait juré de lui venir en aide à son possible) débarquèrent chez le duc de Ramsay. Cette fois-ci, Ciel n'avait pas une tête à épater la galerie. Elle avait un visage sombre, renfermé et dur. Sans saluer quiconque, elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers les deux nobles et se stoppa directement en face d'eux.

- Tient, fit Brienne, mais c'est ce cher comte nouvellement nommé, Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive! Allez-vous bien?

- Plus ou moins, répondit Ciel. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour m'amuser, mais pour vous délivrer un message, à tous les deux.

- Ahh! Et quel est-il?

Ciel sourit en coin très discrètement et sous l'étonnement de tous, elle tira son épée en l'en menaça ses deux opposants. Ceux-ci perdirent leurs petits sourires satisfaits et glapirent.

- Au nom de sa Majesté la Reine Victoria du Royaume-Uni, je vous accuse des meurtres du comte Vincent de Phantomhive et de la comtesse Rachel de Phantomhive.

Les invités poussèrent alors un cri de surprise et se mirent à marmonner entre eux.

- C'est une plaisanterie, comte!, s'écria Ramsay. Quelle insolence! Avez-vous ne serais-ce qu'une preuve de ce que vous avancez?!

- Nul besoin de preuve! Mais si vous en désirez une, messieurs…dans ce cas, voilà!

Elle plongea la main dans sa veste et en ressortit le billet trouvé dans le bouquet de fleurs qui avait tué sa mère. Les deux nobles semblèrent ahuris, mais ne laissèrent rien paraître.

- Oui…et…?

Ciel sourit et sortit une autre feuille de sa poche. Plus grande que le billet, elle comportait la même écriture que l'autre.

- Ce papier est une lettre de votre main, Brienne. Elle dit que vous aviez demandez une audience à sa Majesté, pour vous et Ramsay…Cela ne prend pas un génie pour voir que ces deux feuilles ont été rédigées par la même personne.

Brienne et Ramsay parurent avoir perdu l'usage de la parole devant les propos aussi accusateurs de Ciel.

- _J'aurais mieux fait de brûler ce fichu papier!_, grogna mentalement Brienne._ Malédiction!_

- Depuis toujours, poursuivit-elle, vous avez détesté feu mon cher père pour sa place d'honneur auprès de la Reine. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, pour venger mes parents, je vous défis de vous mesurer à moi pour savoir qui sera le favori de son Altesse.

Et Ciel les frappa chacun avec son gant au visage. C'était le signe officiel de la demanda en duel. Là, tous crièrent de peur. Certains se disaient que le jeune comte était un peu trop téméraire et fou et cherchait à attenter à sa vie. D'autres disait qu'il ne manquait pas de courage pour les défier tous les deux et que c'était peut-être pour prouver sa valeur.

Même Sébastian et Axel furent pétrifiés sous la stupeur. Mais Brienne et Ramsay étaient surtout furieux. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, puis Brienne dit à Ciel.

- Très bien! Nous acceptons le duel. Et pour vous faire une fleur, mon cher, nous vous laissons le choix des armes, du lieu et de l'heure.

- Et que diriez-vous du pistolet, chez vous dans cinq jours, au crépuscule, Brienne? Cela vous convient-il?

- D'accord! Comme vous voudrez…mais vous le regretterez!

Et ils partirent en lui tournant le dos et le nez en l'air. Ciel les regards s'éloigner les sourcils froncés de colère et de détermination. Elle ajouta juste avant qu'ils ne sortent.

- Aussi, sachez que je suis le genre de personne que vous cherchiez au sein des Phantomhive depuis 18 ans.


	18. Plans et Conquête

_**vava: Si tu aimes ça, je te promets encore du rebondissement. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 17.

Plans et Conquête.

- Mais enfin, es-tu folle Ciel?!, s'exclama Sébastian dans le carrosse les ramenant à Phantomhive. Tu veux vraiment les affronter les deux? C'est de la folie!

- Je suis d'accord avec Sébastian, répliqua Axel. Il est insensé de les provoquer comme vous l'avez fait. Je les connais de réputation, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle.

- Vous vous emportez un rien trop, messieurs, dit Ciel, la joue sur le poing, fixant le ciel bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles de ses yeux verts. Je trouve même assez divertissant de pouvoir les tuer de sang froid de mes propres mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent de harassement. Là, ils la reconnaissaient bien…aussi suicidaire et intrépide que l'était Vincent.

. . .

Dans un pub isolée et presque inoccupé de Londres, Brienne et Ramsay s'étaient réuni derrière une pinte de mousseuse, noyant leur colère dans l'alcool.

- Et merde!, grogna Brienne. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, elle était sous nos yeux et qu'on n'a même pas remarqué que c'était une fille.

- M'en parle pas! J'suis tellement en rogne que la bière n'arrive pas à la faire passer.

Ils avalèrent encore quelques pintes quand Ramsay fit cogner la sienne contre la table.

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qui a?!

- Gni! Gni! Gni!...Je sais ce qu'on va faire pour cette peste de Phantomhive.

Il se mit donc à lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait son plan, Brienne souriait et il approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bon…donc nous avons très peu de temps. Il vaut mieux nous y mettre dès maintenant.

Brienne acquiesça encore une fois, ils payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent dans les rues de Londres.

. . .

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux nobles avaient réunis une bonne centaine d'autres nobles et de Londoniens. Et leur nombre n'arrêtait pas de grossir à vue d'œil. Brienne et Ramsay se tenaient en hauteur et parlaient à la foule. Celle-ci était attentive et ne perdait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

- Chers amis!, disait Ramsay. Si nous nous réunissons ce soir, c'est parce que nous n'en pouvons plus de cette Reine!

Personne n'osa même plus respirer à ces mots. C'était comme s'ils avaient perdu l'usage de la parole.

- Elle nous enterre sous les impôts! Elle ne privilégie que ceux qui la gâtent de marchandises gratuites. Comme ce sale comte de Phantomhive! Elle préfère même les étrangers qu'à ceux de sa propre patrie, tel ce bellâtre de Fersen! Nous devons faire quelque chose contre eux. Allons-nous les laisser vivre dans le luxe et l'oisiveté alors que vous, les braves gens du peuple, vous devez payer autant d'impôts que les nobles?

La foule répondit en cœur un «Non!» sonore. Elle paraissait suspendue aux lèvres de Brienne et de Ramsay. Ces derniers arrivaient à l'objectif: les soulever contre la Reine, Phantomhive et leur faire commencer la Seconde Révolution Britannique.*

- Alors, il est de notre devoir de réagir à ce fléau! Je suggère, chers amis que nous nous rébellions contre la Reine et son petit Chat de poche! Qui est avec nous pour que nous reprenions le contrôle de notre belle Angleterre?!

Tous poussèrent un cri d'approbation. S'il y avait bien deux choses dont pouvait se vanter Ramsay, c'étaient sa grande diplomatie et son pouvoir de persuasion.

. . .

De retour au manoir Phantomhive, Ciel, vaillante, mais prudente, alla pratiquer son jeu-de-jambes à l'extérieur malgré la noirceur.

À l'intérieur, Sébastian et Axel discutaient des possibilités d'entourloupes que pourraient prévoir les opposants de celle qu'ils aimaient. Mais aucuns d'eux ne s'attendraient à ce qu'il allait arriver dans peu de temps.

Au même moment, la porte de leur salon s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune demoiselle noblement vêtue fit éruption dans la pièce.

- CIEL!, cria-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle de Noailles?, fit Sébastian en se levant.

- Sébastian!, renchérit Charlie en agrippant les pans de veste de Sébastian, toute essoufflée. Oh par pitié! Où se trouve Ciel?! Je dois la dissuader de faire cette folie! Elle va y perdre la vie, je le sens!

Sébastian lui fit enlever les mains de lui et lui dit dans le brun des yeux.

- Ciel est dehors. Elle s'entraîne…Mais si vous voulez mon avis…elle ne vous écoutera pas. Nous même, nous nous sommes opposé à cette aberration…mais têtue comme elle est, elle vous ignora.

- Oh non…non…non…

Et Charlie éclata en sanglots sur le tapis. Sébastian essaya de la consoler en lui frottant le dos. Axel, qui ne la connaissait pas, ne put rien faire que de demeurer assis dans le silence.

* _La Seconde Révolution n'a jamais existé. C'est moi qui l'aie inventé pour mettre un peu de punch. Mais la première s'est déjà produite._

_La __Glorieuse Révolution__ d'Angleterre (en anglais __Glorious Revolution__ ou encore __Bloodless Revolution__: __Révolution sans effusion de sang__), aussi appelée __Seconde Révolution anglaise__, fut une révolution décrite comme «pacifique» (1688-1689), terme à nuancer tout d'abord en raison des combats sévères qui opposèrent les partisans catholiques à l'armée néerlandaise de Guillaume III, ainsi qu'à cause de la sanglante contre-révolution qui s'ensuivit en Irlande peu de temps après. Elle eut pour conséquence de renverser le roi Jacques II (Jacques VII d'Écosse) et provoqua l'avènement de la fille de celui-ci, Marie II, et de son époux, Guillaume III, prince d'Orange suite à l'invasion néerlandaise de l'Angleterre menée par ce dernier. La révolution renforça la monarchie mixte et réaffirma le rôle du parlement face à la couronne._


	19. Piège et Révolte

Chapitre 18.

Piège et Révolte.

Malgré les supplications de Charlie, Ciel était plus déterminée que jamais à faire payer par le sang Brienne et Ramsay. Tous les jours, elle s'entraînait et au bout du compte, elle avait réussi à émousser deux épées et à en casser une autre. Mais ça en valait la peine pour elle. Car elle se sentait rassurée…car elle avait toujours avec elle les âmes de ses parents bien-aimés. Jamais elle ne retirait le pendentif en larme de rubis de sa mère et la bague d'argent à diamant bleu de son père.

Sébastian n'avait pas été en reste non plus. Il se serait immolé lui-même s'il la laissait partir toute seule. Il l'avait donc accompagné à toutes ses séances.

. . .

La nuit précédente le matin J, Ciel se réveilla d'un bond, avala une rôtie et un chocolat, se para de sa meilleure épée…celle de son père et attela son cheval blanc. Seul Sébastian l'accompagnerait. Axel resterait pour veiller sur Charlie qui avait été autorisée à rester.

- Par pitié, Ciel, pleura Charlie. Revenez nous vivante. Car je ne sais si je pourrai…

Ciel la fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres et planta son regard vert dans celui marron de Charlie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Charlie, chuchota-t-elle. Je vous promets que nous nous reverrons.

Et contre l'attente de tous, elle prit en coupe le visage de Charlie et lui embrassa le front. Charlie resta paralysée et le visage tout rouge. Elle voyait à peine Ciel se tourner vers Axel.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, faîtes attention, dit Axel à Ciel en prenant sa main. Je ne tiens absolument pas à vous perdre, mon aimée.

- Oui-…

Axel finit à peine son mot qu'Axel l'attira brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa. Heureusement que Sébastian avait le dos tourner et que Charlie était encore trop ailleurs pour le remarquer. Le baiser dura 3 secondes au plus. Ciel ne dit absolument, le visage rouge, enfourcher son cheval et partir au galop vers les grilles. Axel la regarda partir, le cœur lourd de regret. Il l'avait bien sentit. Elle ne le voyait que comme un excellent ami…pas comme un bien-aimé. Elle ne lui avait presque pas répondu.

_Non…ce n'est pas ça. Les lèvres que je connais…sont plus fortes, plus douces. Elles fondent sur les miennes et se marient parfaitement…Mais…?! Pourquoi suis-je si brûlante. On dirait que je vais fondre. Pourquoi? Quel est ce doux tourment?_

. . .

Ciel et Sébastian arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard à la demeure du comte de Brienne. C'était un imposant manoir de pierres grises foncées au toit de tuiles noires. De grands arbres et des buissons touffus bordaient le domaine. Sébastian n'aimait pas ça. Les endroits étaient trop nombreux pour permettre aux alliés des ennemis de se cacher et de les mettre en joue.

Les deux jeunes gens purent à peine attacher les brides des chevaux à une branches qu'un coup de feu retentit et alla s'échouer contre un tronc d'arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Sous le bruit, les bêtes hennirent de terreur et sautèrent sur leurs pattes arrière en secouant leur crinière. Ciel et Sébastian prirent un moment pour les calmer.

- J'en étais certain, dit Sébastian à Ciel. Ils ne nous la feront pas à la réglo. Brienne a dû poster des gardes un peu partout dans le but de te piéger…ou bien carrément pout te tuer.

Ciel, qui détestait la déloyauté, grogna de frustration. Mais heureusement pour eux, elle avait prévu le coup et elle sortit non pas un, mais deux pistolets de la besace de sa selle. Sébastian fit un sourire en coin quand elle lui en remit un.

- Là, je te reconnais bien.

Ciel lui sourit en retour et lui ordonna de partir d'un côté pour liquider tous les tireurs tandis qu'elle irait dans l'autre.

. . .

Ciel, bien cachée derrière un arbre, visa et appuya sur la détente. Son onzième homme tomba de la corniche du manoir. Elle avait fait les trois-quarts du tour et elle jugea qu'ils étaient tous morts. Elle n'avait reçue qu'une entaille sur la joue.

Soudainement, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle se retourna et pointa son arme sur la source su bruit. Cependant, elle baissa le canon quand elle reconnut Sébastian. Celui-ci avait une tâche de sang sur le bras, mais semblait ne pas être grièvement blessé.

- Ça va?, demanda-t-il. Pas trop de misère?

- Non, et toi?

- Une égratignure sur le bras, mais rien de grave…

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on laisse ça s'infecter…Viens ici et retire ta veste et ta chemise.

Sébastian rougit un tantinet et suivi Ciel jusqu'aux chevaux. Une fois là, elle prit un rouleau de tissu et s'accroupit près de Sébastian qui s'était assis dans l'herbe. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue de Sébastian torse nu. Il était blanc comme neige et ses muscles étaient finement sculptés, sans faire dans l'excès. Il était magnifique. On aurait dit une statue antique. Elle avait presque envie de faire courir ses doigts sur ses pectoraux…

Cependant, elle secoue légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et pencha son visage vers la plaie encore vive de Sébastian. Elle y pose les lèvres et aspire lentement le sang infecté, puis le recrache par terre. Sébastian ferme les yeux sous la délicieuse sensation qu'il ressentait. Il sentait les lèvres…douces, chaudes, sensuelles…

Mais, après quelques fois, Ciel dû les retirer pour appliquer le pansement sommaire, par contre, elle s'y prit avec infinité douceurs. Sébastian en frissonna.

- Attends Ciel…murmura-t-il…Tu es blessée aussi.

- Non…ce n'est pas la peine.

Mais Sébastian ne l'écoutait pas. Il prit un rouleau de sparadrap dans la besace de Ciel et lui fit un pansement sur la joue. Ciel rougit et croisa le regard de Sébastian. Leurs yeux semblaient ne plus pouvoir se détacher. Le pouce de Sébastian sur sa joue était si agréable. Néanmoins, Ciel se releva, très mal à l'aise.

- Bon…dit Ciel en détournant son visage rougissant, je pense qu'on les a tous tuer…mais que ces deux couards ne sont pas ici.

Sébastian hocha la tête, un peu déçu que ça s'est arrêter là. Il finit à peine de fermer sa veste qu'Axel de Fersen arrêta son étalon devant eux.

- Ciel! Sébastian! Venez vite! Il se passe une chose épouvantable à Londres!


	20. La Nomination

Chapitre 19.

La Nomination.

Axel n'avait que très brièvement expliqué la situation à la capitale britannique à Ciel et Sébastian. Et c'était le chaos!

Le comte de Brienne et le duc de Ramsay avaient réussi à réunir au moins 200, peut-être même 250 partisans pour détrôner la Reine Victoria et éliminer les comtes de Phantomhive et de Fersen. Victoria n'avait eu d'autres choix que de quitter Buckingham Palace pour aller se réfugier dans l'East End, le quartier pauvre avec sa suite (Oui, elle accepte de se priver de luxe pour sa cause). Il leur raconta également qu'à peu près le même nombre de fidèles que les renégats à la Couronne étaient venus la rejoindre.

En arrivant, Ciel et Sébastian eurent toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître Londres. En à peine quelques heures, Brienne, Ramsay et leurs partisans avaient saccagé la ville et l'avaient retourné sens dessus-dessous. Presque la totalité des vitres étaient cassées, les portes défoncées, les poubelles retournées et des traces de sang séché un peu partout.

- C'est horrible, dit Ciel. Comment peut-on faire une telle monstruosité que par soif de pouvoir?

- Je ne sais trop, Ciel, répondit Axel. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que la Seconde Révolution britannique vient de commencer.

Puis, le plus discrètement possible, Axel les conduisit vers l'East End. Il passait bien inaperçu parmi les autres quartiers. La jeune femme, dès qu'elle eut confié son cheval, fut entraînée vers sa Majesté. Elle s'inclina au moment même où elle fut devant elle. Cette femme, grande défenseuse de sa patrie était assise sur un modeste banc de pierre accompagnée de ses sept enfants (Deux sont déjà morts), neuf beau-enfants et ses trente-neuf petits-enfants. L'un d'entre eux, Charles-Édouard, fils du Prince Léopold, fils cadet de Victoria, regardait la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'admiration et d'amour. De petites étoiles dansaient dans ses grands yeux bleus.

- Votre Majesté. Je vous demande pardon que vous aillez dû quitter votre beau château…je suis votre serviteur.

- Oh, je vous en prie, relevez-vous, ma fille.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux sous les deux derniers mots de Victoria.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Ne pensez pas que je n'aie rien remarqué, ma fille. Je suis peut-être vieille, mais pas aveugle.

- Mais…comment…depuis quand?

- Dès que votre père, ce cher Vincent, m'a présenté à vous, quand vous aviez 14 ans, répondit son Altesse en caressant la joue de Ciel…Vous êtes devenue si belle, Ciel.

- Je vous remercie, ma Reine…Quelle stratégie vos conseillers militaires ont opté pour contrattaquer ces traîtres. Car quelle que soit la décision, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour vous.

- Nous vous attendions pour en délibérer, dit une voix féminine derrière Victoria.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil et vit avec surprise sa tante Frances. Derrière elle, se tenait son mari, Alexie Leon et ses deux fils, Edward et Samuel. Tous les Midford portaient leur tenue de Chevalier d'Angleterre, l'épée à la ceinture.

- Ma tante…que voulez-vous dire par «Nous vous attendions pour en délibérer»?

- Comme vous êtes la pupille de la Reine, dit son Altesse, je vous remets entre les mains le commandement de la Résistance.

Ciel était complètement bouche-bée. Elle remuait les lèvres, mais rien n'en sortait. Victoria pouffa dans sa main.

- Je comprends que c'est une énorme responsabilité, Ciel. Mais même mes conseillers vous recommandent pour cette tâche. Toutes les personnes que vous voyez (à peu près 300) ont une pleine confiance en vous. Et tous s'en moque que vous soyez une femme. Ils n'attendent que vos ordres pour bouger.

Ciel balaya les sympathisants de la Reine de son regard et dès que ses yeux se posaient sur eux, ils s'agenouillèrent, même ceux de l'aristocratie, et la Reine pencha la tête. Elle finit son tour avec Charlie (oui, elle est là aussi), Axel et Sébastian. Ce dernier dit, une main sur le cœur.

- Nous sommes prêts à agir. Quels sont vos ordres, comtesse de Phantomhive?

Ciel fit une drôle de tête à sa nouvelle appellation. Jamais on ne l'avait appelé comtesse, ou mademoiselle... Mais Ciel se rendit aussi compte que toute la Révolution,…leur victoire, reposait sur ses jeunes épaules. Elle serra les poings, se racla la gorge et d'une voix forte.

- Rassemblez toutes les armes et les chevaux dont nous disposons! Moi, Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive, vous fais le serment de mettre toutes mes forces au triomphe de la Seconde Révolution! Je donnerai tout pour que la paix et la prospérité soient rétablies au sein de notre belle Londres!

Tous poussèrent un cri d'espoir à l'unisson suite au discours d'espérance de Ciel.

Dès que le silence fut revenu, le petit Charles-Édouard, âgé de 10 ans, s'avança vers Ciel et dit.

- Lady Ciel, jamais ne craignez d'être attaquée. Car moi, Charles-Édouard, petit-fils de sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre, je vous protégerai toujours.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à l'enfant, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle s'accroupie devant l'adorable garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et lui caressa la tête.

- Je vous remercie, votre Majesté. Votre soutien sera un bon pour notre cause.

Ciel lui caressa gentiment la joue et se mise à organiser les défenses et divisa les partisans en trois groupes et nomma un commandant à sa tête.

Le premier groupe serait chargé de construire des barricades de défenses et de creuser des fossés. Elle mit Édouard, le fils aîné de la Reine comme chef.

Le deuxième groupe devra s'occuper du ravitaillement en vivres, en eau et en armes. Elle en remit la responsabilité à Alfred, son second fils.

Et le troisième devra former la force de frappe de la Résistance. Elle chargea Arthur, son troisième fils de les diriger. (Son plus jeune, Léopold, est mort.)

Sébastian fut choisi pour être son second. Les domestiques de Ciel, étant aussi présents, furent affectés à des unités. Grand-mère fut autorisée à rester avec la Reine, ses filles, ses belles-filles et ses plus jeunes petits-enfants et s'occupa d'eux avec leurs quelques servantes. Deux gardes royaux assuraient leur sécurité en permanence. Ses fils, ses beaux-fils et ses petits-fils les plus âgés avaient tenus à apporter leur contribution et s'en remettaient entièrement à la comtesse de Phantomhive pour les affecter à un groupe.

La journée se passa vite, mais il y régnait une chaleur étouffante étonnante pour ce mi-automne.

Ciel, en s'essuyant le front avec la serviette que lui apportait Charles-Édouard, regardait le soleil décliner à l'horizon. Elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que le glas ne sonne. Elle verrait peut-être ses derniers jours…


	21. La Mission et l'Attaque

Chapitre 20.

La Mission et l'Attaque.

Le lendemain, après que tous les alliés aient dormis d'un sommeil léger, se partageant les tours de garde, ils se réveillèrent et déjeunèrent d'un repas frugal composé d'un morceau de pain, de viande séché et d'eau.

Ciel, qui n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil, passa parmi eux avec Sébastian et le jeune Charles-Édouard en leur distribuant des munitions de rechange….mais il y eut un problème.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!, s'exclama Ciel. Où sont les balles pour les fusils?!

- Je ne sais pas, Ciel, répondit Charlie. Je crains que nous n'en aillions pas assez pour mener à bien notre combat.

Ciel grogna en serrant le poing. Il leur était effectivement impossible de mener la Révolution sans suffisamment de cartouches et presque la moitié des hommes sans armes. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une option.

- Bon…je vois. Dans ce cas, j'irai en chercher.

- Quoi?!, s'exclama Charles-Édouard. Mais êtes-vous folle?! Vous êtes l'une des principales cibles des traîtres! Comment espérez-vous vous en procurer?

- Dans un petit boisée à environ 5 km de chez moi, il y a une habitation contenait une réserve d'armes et de balles suffisante pour tous nous armer solidement.

- Et comment vous comptez vous y rendre?, demanda Axel, les poings sur les hanches. Parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué…ON VEUT VOUS TUER!

- Pas de panique, dit Ciel, le regard en l'air. Il y a une route à travers le boisée…ou au pire, je couperai au travers de la rivière.

- Et tu penses que je vais te laisser y aller seule?, demanda Sébastian.

- Oh que oui. J'ai besoin de toi ici pour diriger les opérations. Les premiers assauts se feront avec les armes dont nous disposons en ce moment.

- …

- …

. . .

Cela aura pris un bon quart-heure, mais Sébastian réussi à convaincre Ciel de le laisser aller avec elle.

Ils prirent une épée et un fusil chacun et partirent à la nuit tombante pour pouvoir se dissimuler dans l'obscurité. Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la route menant au boisée. Une rivière coulait lestement à leur gauche. Les chevaux se cabrèrent quand ils entendirent des cris retentissants derrière eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença Ciel.

Elle et Sébastian se retournèrent sur leurs selles et aperçurent une trentaine d'adeptes de Brienne et de Ramsay brandissant des fourches, des torches et d'autres choses.

- C'est lui!, cria l'un d'eux. C'est Phantomhive et son p'tit chien de poche! Tuons-les! Tuons-les!

Ses compagnons hurlèrent leur approbation. Mais Ciel était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre.

- Fuyons Sébastian!, hurla-t-elle.

Ils claquèrent aussitôt leurs rênes et sautèrent dans la rivière. Leurs opposants se mirent alors à leur jeter des pierres et des bâtons. Certains leur tirèrent même des flèches à l'aide d'arbalètes. Ciel et Sébastian avaient beau les repousser avec leurs épées, mais malheureusement, une pierre atteignit Sébastian dans son angle mort et l'assomma.

- Sébastian!

Elle tira son cheval et étira le bras pour saisir les brides de l'étalon noir de son compagnon. Sébastian s'était affaissé sur sa selle, mais n'était pas tombé à l'eau. Ciel força son cheval à accélérer l'allure, tout en entraînant celui de Sébastian et en repoussant les assauts des autres. Mais elle parvint de l'autre côté de la rive rompue de fatigue, mais sains et saufs.

. . .

Quand Sébastian reprit conscience, il était étendu dans l'herbe, une selle derrière la tête lui servant de coussin et la veste d'uniforme de Ciel étalée sur lui. Autour de lui, la nuit était tombée et des centaines de lucioles et d'étoiles la rendaient plus claire. En relevant la tête, il vit Ciel les deux pieds dans l'eau de la rivière en train de s'occuper des chevaux qui s'abreuvaient. Difficilement, il se mit debout et alla la rejoindre. Ciel sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Sébastian sur son bras. Ce dernier remarqua que ses yeux étaient étrangement rouges, comme si elle n'avait pas soufflé un instant et qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Oh, c'est toi, dit-elle. Tu es réveillé. Ta tête va bien?

Sébastian porta les doigts à celle-ci et remarqua le bandage la lui entourant.

- Oui, ça va…Toi, ça va?

- Oui…je vais bien…

Le jeune homme remarqua alors sa légère gêne. Il arqua le cou et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ciel…tu es sûre que ça va?

Ciel renifla sans le vouloir et se mis à taper des poings sur le torse de Sébastian en versant des larmes.

- Idiot! J'ai eu si peur quand tu as été touché! J'ai bien cru que le choc t'avait tué! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu venais à…

Ciel coupa net sa phrase, comme si elle avait commencé à dire quelque chose qu'elle voulait garder pour elle.

- …Écoute…si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le carrément. Je ne t'obligerai pas à me suivre aux combats.

- Non Ciel. Je vais avec toi…Comment veux-tu que je te laisse y aller seule alors que tu es toute ma vie. Si je te quittais, ce serait comme si je mourrais.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux sous ses mots et elle sentit les larmes lui revenir. Elle avait toujours su Sébastian loyal et très protecteur envers elle, mais elle ignorait totalement qu'il tenait autant à elle.

- Oh Sébastian…j'ai cru pendant un très bref instant dans ma vie aimé Axel, mais je voyais aussi que ça te faisait souffrir. D'autant plus que s'est ajouté Charlie…Sébastian, je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité…pourras-tu un jour me pardonner...?

- C'est inutile…parce que je t'aime, Ciel.

Ciel pleura pour de bon et encra ses pupilles forestières dans celles incandescentes de Sébastian. Ce fut seulement au moment où elle vit son regard tendre…si plein d'amour qu'elle comprit…Sébastian, celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami, un frère…elle l'aimait. Elle était amoureuse…

- Sébastian…Oh Sébastian, sanglota-t-elle en posant ses mains et son front sur sa poitrine. Son dos secoué de tremblements. Moi aussi…moi aussi de j'aime. Tu ne peux imaginer combien…Sébastian.

Sébastian sentit une chaleur brûlante envahir tout son corps. Ses mots doux auraient pu lui permettre de traverser un désert de glaces sans en ressentir le froid. Ciel…la femme pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi l'aimait…Jamais Sébastian ne se sentit si heureux.

- Mon existence n'est rien à l'échelle de l'histoire. Je m'autorise ce genre de faiblesse, car j'ai envie de me reposer sur quelqu'un. Veux-tu bien m'aimer malgré ça?...N'aimeras-tu que moi? Tu me promets de n'aimer que moi toute ta vie?!

Tendrement, il saisit une des mains de Ciel et posa l'autre dans son épaisse chevelure soyeuse en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Dois-je te le jurer 1000 ou 10 000 fois? Je n'ai qu'une parole. Oh…J'ai eu du mal à retenir le sentiment qui m'animait…Il ne faut pas que tu pleures, Ciel…Non…Non, car l'amour est le plus doux des aveux. Nous nous aimons, et c'est la chose la plus belle qui soit…c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Ciel remonta son menton et dévisagea Sébastian de ses yeux larmoyant. Délicatement, Sébastian prit son visage en coupe et du pouce, il essuya les pleurs des joues roses pâles de Ciel. Son toucher était aussi doux que la caresse du vent pour la jeune femme. Lentement, elle se mise sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage. Sébastian comprit et combla l'espace qui les séparait…leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser chargé de tous leurs sentiments…

_Rêve infini, fige-toi à jamais et deviens possible…Les lèvres que je connais…sont plus fortes, plus douces. Elles fondent sur les miennes et se marient parfaitement…Comme je suis heureuse d'être venue au monde, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir près de moi._


	22. Ensemble…à Jamais

_**Guest: Oui c'est beau. J'aimerais beaucoup trouvé un jour un homme comme ça...mais je devrai sûrement continué à rêver à et écrire.**_

_**So-darkCorleone: Pas de problème, mais attention. Ce chapitre contient des scènes adultes ne pouvant pas convenir à un jeune public. ;-)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 21.

Ensemble…à Jamais.

Angelika s'était toujours attendu à ce que son premier baiser soit d'un aristocrate. Cependant, le baiser d'Axel ne lui avait rien fait. Elle avait bien vu qu'il y avait mis son amour, mais elle n'avait presque pas réagis à son étreinte…Et le premier, précipité, de Sébastian il y a pas si longtemps…Elle avait été trop surprise pour y prendre part.

…mais maintenant, le baiser de Sébastian la retournait. Elle se sentait quitter le sol pour voler sur un petit nuage. Le goût des lèvres de Sébastian était infiniment plus doux que celui d'Axel. Et elle se sentit fondre quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle. Elles s'enroulaient dans un ballet endiablé. Le jeune homme approfondi leur embrassade en nouant ses bras autour de celle qu'il aimait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils se désiraient trop…ils en voulaient plus…beaucoup plus…tellement plus.

- Sébastian…ce soir, j'aimerais passer la nuit avec toi. Je veux devenir ton épouse, Sébastian Michaelis. Je veux m'unir corps et âme avec toi.

Le jeune homme se figea et d'une seule coup, son corps fut parcouru de frisson. Son visage prit une mine désolée et il tomba à genoux aux pieds de Ciel.

- Tu veux te donner…à moi? Mais…je n'ai ni rang, ni fortune pour pouvoir te rendre heureuse. Je n'ai vraiment rien. Ni la force de Saturne, je ne suis même pas assez fort pour te protéger…

Ciel avait été surprise de sa réaction et son discourt, mais elle sourit et s'agenouilla face à lui, les deux mains sur ses joues.

- Sébastian…se montrer fougueux et habile au combat n'est pas le seul signe de virilité. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les femmes ont déjà subi le poids des années lorsqu'elles se rendent compte enfin qu'un homme généreux et tendre incarne en fait la vraie virilité…car c'est celui sur lequel on peut vraiment compter…Je suis par contre déçue de m'en être aperçus un peu tard…de ce regard bienveillant qui me soutient depuis toujours…

Tremblante d'envie, Ciel entreprit de dénoué la cravate de Sébastian et de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Sébastian comprit le message et fit de même avec les vêtements de Ciel. Il n'en fallu pas moins de trente secondes pour qu'ils se retrouvent nus. Sébastian trouva Ciel encore plus belle qu'elle ne le laissait croire avec ses habits masculins. À présent que la vraie elle était sous ses yeux, il se dit qu'aucune autre femme ne pourrait l'égaler en beauté. Elle était d'une blancheur de neige et ses longs cheveux s'entortillaient autour de ses bras et de sa taille fine et ses grands yeux verts brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses à la lueur des lucioles.

Ciel savait Sébastian séduisant, mais elle ignorait qu'il était autant. Son torse d'albâtre était finement ciselé et sa pâleur opaline contrastait parfaitement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux de jais. Il n'était pas juste séduisant…il était à faire fondre. On aurait dit une sculpture de Dieu grec. Ciel aurait bien passé le reste de son existence à le regarder et à caresser son poitrail musclé.

Toutefois, Sébastian tendit les doigts et les fit glisser en une caresse aérienne sur sa taille, son dos, son épaule, ses seins…Ciel en avait des frissons. Sébastian replongea sur ses lèvres et les fit tomber dans l'herbe. Il se mit à l'embrasser sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il voulait tout connaître d'elle, la moindre parcelle. La jeune femme était dans un état de semi-transe. Son regard était brumeux et de toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait été si en paix.

- Sébastian…je t'en conjure…prends-moi…je t'aime…prends-moi…

Sébastian arrêta ses baisers sur la poitrine ronde et remonta pour être directement au-dessus d'elle.

- En es-tu certaine…n'auras-tu pas de regrets après?

- Non…ne me force pas à te donner un ordre…

Et pour soutenir son propos, elle se redressa en fit basculer Sébastian sur le dos. Ce fut elle qui le surplomba. Elle rejeta ses cheveux sur le côté et descendit sur le membre en érection de son amant. Son index parcouru le long et sensuellement, elle l'engloba. Sébastian rejeta la tête par l'arrière pour éviter d'avoir son gémissement coincé dans la gorge. Ciel lui fesait de profonds vas-et-viens en léchant son pieu. Ses doigts, pourtant inexpérimentés, le caressaient. Au bout d'à peine une minute, Sébastian n'y pouvait déjà plus et il se libéra sur elle. Ciel ne se plaignit pas, fière d'avoir été sa première partenaire et licha gracieusement le peu de semence qui lui coulait sur la bouche.

_Je ne pouvais plus attendre…J'ai attendu suffisamment longtemps. Sébastian,…je suis à toi. Je t'aime tant. Nous avons appris à partager nos joies et nos peines…et pour que nous partagions toujours tout, je me donne tout entière à toi, mon amour. Tels Castor et Pollux*, tu étais là pour moi, toujours là…Cette nuit, Dieu a rassemblé ces deux amis d'enfance devant lui, deux êtres magnifiques pour être unis…_

- Diablesse que tu es, soupira Sébastian en se mettant à sa hauteur. Mais accroche-toi bien maintenant, dit-il en la prenant par la taille pour la faire se pencher…Il se pourrait que ça tangue.

Ciel ricana, mais gémis de douleur quand Sébastian commença à pousser son membre dans son antre.

- Ahh…Sé…Sébastia…Aah-Ahhh….je t'en prie…trop…gros…

- Chhhuuuttt, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais prends ton mal en patience…ça ira nettement mieux après…fais-moi confiance.

- Je…je te…fais…confiance, sanglota Ciel en s'accrochant à son cou…Vas-y.

Sébastian sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Sans se séparer, il recommença à pousser. Ciel gémissait, mais ses lèvres scellées l'empêchaient de le faire bien fort. Elle agrippait les cheveux de Sébastian et tenta de se concentrer sur le baiser.

Sébastian fesait de son mieux pour rendre la pénétration moins douloureuse, et au final, il réussit à traverser l'hymen pour le rentrer complètement. Son premier mouvement fit gémir Ciel, mais pas de douleur.

- Ahh!...Oh Sébastian!...

Le jeune homme sourit, frotta sa joue contre celle de la jeune femme en effleurant ses lèvres et se stabilisa sur ses genoux, les deux jambes de Ciel autour de se taille.

- Prête?

- …Oui…

Sébastian caressa ses cuisses et commença à bouger. Il fit d'abord des mouvements lents et cours.

- Pitié…ahh…plus vite…

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, rendant ses vas-et-viens plus rapides et plus profonds. Les soupirs de Ciel se firent plus profonds et Sébastian dû les relâcher aussi. À chaque coup, Sébastian s'enfonçait un peu plus. Ciel lui griffait les bras et les épaules pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, Sébastian se libéra une seconde. Sébastian et Ciel poussèrent un cri pénétrant. Mort de fatigue, mais au combien heureux, Sébastian se laissa tomber sur Ciel qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et se mit à le bercer. Des larmes de joie et de bonheur coulaient sur leurs joues et un fin sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

_Oh Sébastian…c'est comme si nous étions arrivés au terme du voyage…je t'aime tant. Je veux vivre avec toi…pour toujours._

Que la vie était étrange. Comme le bonheur paraissait si loin parfois, alors qu'il était si proche…Si proche et si loin…Comme les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le firmament.

*_ Castor et Pollux: Les étoiles des Gémeaux._


	23. Au Combat! Partie 1

Chapitre 22.

Au Combat! Partie 1.

Le soleil repointait ses rayons à l'aurore quand Ciel et Sébastian enfourchèrent leurs chevaux, prirent les armes qu'ils avaient été envoyés chercher et repartirent pour l'East End.

Il n'était pas loin de 9h du matin quand ils arrivèrent à la base. Dès qu'elle céda son cheval pour qu'on change ses fers, elle convia tous les partisans de la Reine à une réunion d'avant-assaut.

- Chers amis!, commença-t-elle. C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons reprendre le contrôle de Londres. L'équipe du ravitaillement prendra les armes et se joindra aux forces de frappe. Les gardes royaux qui assurent la sécurité de sa Majesté resteront à ses côtés et ne viendront que quand leur aide sera nécessaire. Je ne sais qui survivra à ce combat, je veux minimiser les pertes et les effusions de sang. Je ne peux que vous promettre de mettre toutes mes forces à la lutte. Mais si je venais à mourir, je voudrais que vous considériez cet homme ici présent, Sébastian Michaelis, comme votre nouveau chef. Il n'est peut-être pas de l'aristocratie, mais il est aussi noble que n'importe quel aristocrate présent ici. J'ai une totale confiance en lui.

Des cris d'espoir retentirent pour saluer Ciel et Sébastian. La jeune femme ordonna ensuite aux enfants, aux femmes ne sachant pas manier d'armes et aux invalides de rester dans l'East End. On distribua par la suite des armes et des chevaux frais et dispos.

Les résistants étaient presque prêts à partir quand Ciel prit Axel à part.

- Ciel…mais qu'est-ce que…

- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, taisez-vous Axel, le coupa-t-elle. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est d'une extrême importance, alors veillez écouter.

Axel garda le silence.

- Axel…est-ce que vous m'aimez vraiment comme vous me l'avez dit? Jurez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un amour véritable?

- Je le jure. Je vous aime d'un amour sincère.

Les deux jeune gens échangèrent un profond regard, puis Ciel dit.

- Axel…l'amour ne souhaite pas le malheur de l'être aimé, n'est-ce pas?

- Évidemment.

- Axel…il y a un homme ici qui m'aime tellement qu'il ne pourrait continuer à vivre si jamais j'en épousais un autre…Et si jamais il mourait, ou s'il souffrait,…je deviendrais alors la personne la plus malheureuse de cette Terre.

Axel la dévisagea en silence. Une énorme boule lui empoignait l'estomac.

- Et je vous prierais de me pardonner, car je sais que vous attendez toujours ma réponse à votre demande…et…je…je ne puis vous dire oui.

Ciel s'attendais alors à le voir lui demander une explication, mais étrangement, il ne fit que poser sa main sur son épaule et sourit.

- Je m'en doutais déjà depuis un moment…vous aimez Sébastian, n'est-ce pas?

Ciel avala de travers sa salive…et acquiesça de la tête.

- Cette raison me suffit amplement. Car moi aussi, si vous veniez à souffrir, je serais à mon tour l'homme le plus malheureux du monde. Cela me fend le cœur, mais je ne saurais vous voler à lui. Vous vous aimez et je n'y peux malheureusement rien…Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble.

- Axel…

- Cependant, je ne souhaite pas que vous m'abandonnez votre amitié…Acceptez alors, je vous prie ma seule preuve d'amour.

Il donna un ultime baiser sur la main de la jeune femme et rejoignit le régiment.

Ciel demeura clouée sur place quelque instant à le regarder s'éloigner.

_J'ignorais que ce genre d'amour existait chez les hommes._

. . .

Dans l'autre camp, les renégats fessaient aussi un discours d'encouragement.

- Chers amis!, dit Brienne. Le jour est arrivé! Ce jour tant attendu où cette garce de Reine et sa ménagerie de petits favoris prendront le bord de la Tamise pour ne plus jamais réapparaître! Cette ère de tranquillité et d'égalité que nous espérons, on se l'arrachera par la force de l'épée! Ramsay et moi, on vous promet que dès que notre victoire sera entre nos mains, plus personne ne sera accablé par les taxes et que tous auront une classe équivalente. Personne ne sera plus aimé que d'autres! Nous serons tous égaux!

Comme chez la Résistance, les fidèles hurlèrent haut et fort leur approbation en levant leurs armes au ciel.

. . .

Ciel, une fois après avoir quitté Axel, elle divisa le groupe d'attaque en quatre unités d'une quarantaine d'hommes, chacun dirigé par un Prince, pour partir aux quatre coins de Londres. Ciel prit le commandement de l'un d'eux avec Sébastian. Édouard, dirigerait le second, Alfred prendrait le troisième et Arthur, le quatrième. Ciel avait dû user de pieds et de mains pour forcer Charles-Édouard à demeurer au camp de base. Sous ordre de sa grand-mère, il resta donc. Charlie resterait aussi à la base avec les hors-combat, la Reine, le reste de sa famille et grand-mère. Les trois femmes avaient les larmes aux yeux et priaient Dieu que Ciel et Sébastian reviennent en vie.

Ciel commençait à appréhender la crainte. Son premier combat en tant que commandant la rendait anxieuse. Même les belles étoiles dans le ciel n'arrivaient pas à la calmer. Son aimé vint alors la voir.

- Sébastian…

Et soudainement, elle se jeta contre son torse.

- S'il-te-plaît, reste avec moi…ne me laisse pas seule. Promets-moi de ne jamais t'en aller.

Sébastian la recueillit avec amour et lui dit en souriant tendrement.

- Mais où veux-tu que j'aille? Ma place est ici...Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort.

Et il l'embrassa, caressant sa chevelure.

_Sébastian…Je t'aime à en mourir. Tes cheveux noirs de jais, tes yeux qui brillent telle le rubis…Est-il possible qu'il existe un parfum si doux qui me fasse battre le cœur?...que je puisse être capable d'aimer à ce point…JE NE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS VIVRE SEULE!_

. . .

Armés jusqu'aux dents, les deux camps prirent le sentier de la guerre…

. . .

L'unité de Ciel ne prit pas de temps avant de tomber sur un détachement de traîtres mené par un ami de Brienne et de Ramsay, le baron de Louxor.

- Tiens, tiens…qui voilà?! Le chaton de poche de la Reine…ALLEZ! TUEZ-LES TOUS ET PAS DE QUARTIER!

Et les traîtres chargèrent.

- RESTEZ CALME!, ordonna Ciel en levant le bras. OUVREZ LE FEU À MON COMMANDEMENT!

La première ligne chargea ses armes en vitesse et les mirent en joue. Ciel attendit que leurs adversaires soit assez proches…puis…

- FEU!

PAW! PAW! PAW! Les coups retentirent tous en même temps. Une demi-douzaine de renégats tomba. Ciel tira son épée et cria

- CHARGEZ!

Ils talonnèrent leurs chevaux et se jetèrent sur les ennemis. Les coups d'épées, les fourches, les balles de pistolets. Les hommes tombaient comme des mouches dans les deux camps. Mais les ennemis ne prirent la fuite que quand Ciel passa le baron de Louxor au fil de sa lame.

Ciel regarda les derniers opposants détaler comme des lapins et se dit que ce n'était que la première vague d'une longue suite de morts qui ne prendrait fin que quand le meneur d'un des deux partis succomberait.


	24. Au Combat! Partie 2

_**vava: C'est vrai que c'est beau, un homme compréhensif. Mais quoi qu'il en soit...TA RA TATATATA! CHARGEZ! BRANLE BAS DE COMBAT! PAS DE QUARTIER!**_

_**Guest: Toute bataille a une fin.**_

**_So-darkCorleone: Merci. J'essaie de pas tomber dans le genre "Cinquante nuances de Grey" Assez heavy merci._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

Chapitre 23.

Au Combat! Partie 2.

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait de vainqueurs. L'hiver commençait à se montrer et les pluies et les vents violents se fessaient de plus en plus forts et denses au fil des jours.

Les deux camps avaient perdus une soixantaine d'hommes et les deux meneurs des traîtres demeuraient toujours. Ciel tremblait un peu plus chaque jour de l'envie de les tuer et elle fesait souvent des cauchemars.

Il n'y eut que deux point positifs dans toute cette bataille. De un, Ciel et Sébastian se réunissaient presque tous les soirs pour s'unir charnellement. De deux, Axel et Charlie avaient sympathisé et commençaient à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, bien que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait oublier leur amour pour Ciel.

De temps à autre, Ciel envoyait un espion dans les rangs de l'ennemi la nuit pour lui faire un rapport sur leur nombre, les armes, les défenses, etc.

. . .

Chez Brienne et Ramsay, la tension était à son comble.

- Raaaaghhh!, rugit Brienne. Voilà deux semaines que durent les affrontements, et nous n'avons toujours pas put tuer ces garces! À croire que la petite Phantomhive est plus douée que nous l'avons cru! Si ça continus comme ça, je te jure que…

- Calme-toi!, tonna Ramsay. Inutile de t'énerver ainsi! Ça ne nous aidera pas! Écoute plutôt la proposition que je vais te faire.

Brienne le dévisagea et Ramsay lui exposa sa nouvelle idée. Brienne sourit à l'idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mes amis!, fit Ramsay. Demain, nous attaquerons l'East End! Si nous fesont s'écrouler leur refuge, qui sais où ils iront après!

. . .

Chose promise, chose due! Dès l'aube, ils attaquèrent le quartier. Pris au dépourvu durant leur sommeil, la Résistance eut peu de chances. Ce fut un véritable bain de sang et de morts. Les survivants ne furent pas nombreux à la fin. Ils durent aller se réfugier sous le pont de la Tamise. Sur les 300 du départ, il n'en restait plus qu'un peu moins d'une centaine, dont plusieurs blessés. Parmi eux, il y avait Ciel, Sébastian, leurs domestiques, Axel, Charlie, les Midford, la Reine, sa famille (Moins quelques-uns) et quelques-uns de ces gardes et serviteurs.

Ciel était perdue dans ses pensées sombres. Elle repensait à toutes ces vies gâchées.

- Comme c'est horrible…dans qu'elle genre de monde vit-on où les hommes doivent s'entretuer plutôt que de s'aimer?

- Ne désespérez pas, Lady Ciel, fit le petit Charles-Édouard en s'asseyant avec elle, une main enfantine sur son genou. Gardez courage. Je suis persuadé que tout finira bien pour nous.

Ciel essaya de lui sourire, mais ce ne fut qu'un soupir qui sortit de sa bouche.

. . .

La nuit fut pénible pour tous, mais personne ne se plaignit, même la famille royale qui avait l'habitude de couchette plus confortable qu'une couverture posée sur les pierres du pont. Et contre son gré, Ciel posta des hommes en tour de gardes toute la nuit, en procédant évidemment à des changements pour leur permettre de se reposer.

Le lendemain matin, tous était frigorifiés et courbaturés. Après qu'on ait opérer à une distribution de galette aux raisins secs et d'eau, les hommes allaient sortirent de sous le pont. Mais Ciel arrêta le premier en le saisissant par l'épaule.

- Non malheureux!, chuchota-t-elle. Ne faîtes pas ça!

- Mais pourquoi?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Réfléchissez misérable! Que ce serait-il passé si des soldats ennemis étaient embusqués en haut? Vous n'auriez pas fait long feu.

- Alors dans ce cas…il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous monte discrètement pour aller vérifié.

Oui, évidemment, personne n'osa lever la main pour se porter volontaire. Ciel soupira, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, je m'en doutais…Très bien. Je vais y aller.

- Quoi!?, s'exclama Charlie. Mais vous n'y pensez pas j'espère?! Il est hors de question que vous y allez! S'il le faut, j'irai!

- Hors de question! Je vous le défends, Charlie!, dit Ciel d'un ton brusque. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Axel si vous mourriez?!

- Dîtes plutôt qu'adviendra-t-il de nous tous si vous mourriez, surenchérit Axel.

Ciel l'ignora. Charlie, Axel, Sébastian et les autres proches de la jeune femme avaient beau tout dire pour l'en dissuader, mais Ciel resta sourde à toutes leurs tentatives.

- Laissez-moi! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse!

Elle retira son bras de l'emprise de Charlie, dégaina son révolver et monta lentement, une à une les marches menant au pont.

Quand elle fut à mi-chemin, elle aperçut une silhouette planté sur le pont, dos à elle. Cette personne tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme et eut un sursaut. Ciel devina qu'il s'agissait d'un traître. Elle voulut mettre aussitôt son arme joue, mais à son plus grand dame, les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les toits des bâtiments et l'aveuglèrent.

- _Oh pitié!_, se dit-elle, les yeux plissés. _Faîtes que je vise juste._

PAW! PAW!

Deux coups de feu retentirent.

Sébastian qui avait suivi derrière elle avec Axel et Charlie malgré les ordres eut juste le temps de voir le renégat s'écrouler et plonger dans la Tamise qu'une vive douleur le traversa de part en part dans la poitrine.

- Oh non!, s'écria Charlie. Ciel! CIEL!

- Quoi! Qui a-t-il?, dit-elle en virant de bord, l'arme au poing.

- C'est Sébastian! Sébastian a été touché!


	25. La Chute

Chapitre 24.

La Chute.

- C'est Sébastian! Sébastian a été touché!, cria Charlie.

Ciel ouvrit alors grand la bouche et les yeux, morte de peur.

- Ah! Sébastian!...Sébastian!

L'expression de Sébastian était identique à celle de Ciel. Il sentait clairement le sang couler de sa plaie. Effrayé, il décolla des bras supporteurs d'Axel et Charlie et boita vers Ciel, ses mains ensanglantées tendues vers elle.

- Ciel!...Ciel…Cie…ahhh…

Et il s'effondra sur les pierres du pont. Ciel descendit aussitôt les quelques marches qui les séparaient et se jeta sur lui en le secouant désespérément.

- Sébastian! Sébastian!...SÉBASTIAN!

Elle se pencha sur son cœur…il battait toujours.

- Ah!...Vite! Il faut le faire soigner! Pitié! Y aurait-il un médecin parmi nous?!

- Ciel!, s'écria Axel. Il faut le faire transporter à nos anciennes barricades. Nous ne sommes pas bien installés ici pour le soigner.

- Mais…

- Ciel!

Clac! Axel lui mit une gifle pour lui ramener les idées en place. La jeune femme secoua la tête et tonna aux fidèles de la Reine.

- Écoutez tous! Les gardes royaux, restez ici avec la famille royale et les hors-combats! Axel, ma tante, Bard, Finny, Charlie, et une dizaine d'hommes m'accompagneront pour faire soigner Sébastian!

Tous acquiescèrent et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les 17 hommes et femmes filèrent comme le vent vers leurs anciennes défenses. Rien n'aurait pu freiner Ciel pour sauver Sébastian…rien. Pas mêmes mille fusils braqués sur son cœur. Il lui semblait que c'était une part d'elle qui s'envolait. C'était comme si elle ne luttait pas contre des hommes, mais contre des ténèbres.

Les barricades n'étaient pas trop endommagées. Doucement, ils transportèrent Sébastian à l'intérieur et un médecin s'occupa de lui. Pendant ce temps, les autres montaient la garde. Mais Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour Sébastian. En le transportant jusqu'ici, il avait l'air si pâle et souffrant. Elle priait de tout son être que ce n'était pas grave.

. . .

Une heure plus tard, Ciel s'étant endormie, le médecin alla voir Axel et Charlie.

- Alors docteur, demanda Axel. A-t-il une chance d'en rescaper?

- Hélas, la balle est logée trop près du cœur. Tenter une opération relèverait du suicide et ne servirait qu'à l'achever. J'ai le déplaisir de vous dire qu'il y a peur de chances qu'il soit encore en vie demain.

- Oh non! Oh non!, pleura Charlie dans les bras d'Axel.

- Chuuut! Ce n'est pas nous qui devrions pleurer, Charlie, mais Ciel. Réveillons-la doucement pour qu'elle reste avec Sébastian jusqu'à la fin.

Charlie hocha doucement la tête et alla secouer Ciel. Celle-ci émergea de son sommeil léger.

- Alors? Va-t-il bien?

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas le voir, se détourna Charlie.

Ciel haussa un sourcil et se précipita au chevet du blessé. Sébastian était pâle comme la mort et transpirait à grosses gouttes en haletant dans son modeste lit de paysan. Quand il la vit, un sourire illumina son visage et il tendit la main vers elle difficilement. Ciel l'attrapa aussitôt et la serra dans la sienne, s'assoyant à ses côtés. Son autre main caressait ses sombres cheveux.

- Ciel…Ciel…dis-moi, fait-il encore jour?

- Oui, pleurait Ciel…Il fait un soleil magnifique.

- Mais qui a-t-il?...Pourquoi pleures-tu?...Je t'en prie Ciel…

Les larmes doublèrent d'intensité devant les yeux toujours aussi brillants et remplies d'amour de Sébastian.

- Oh Sébastian…promets-moi une chose. Je t'en supplie…Quand tout cela sera fini et que ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, pro…promets-moi que tu m'emmèneras loin de cet enfer et qu'on se mariera…Pitié…jures-moi qu'un jour, je serai ta femme…Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Sébastian. Tu es tout pour moi. Sans toi, je suis perdue.

- Aaahhhh…moi aussi Ciel. Je peux bien te l'avouer….Tu as toujours été le seul être qui me retient à la vie…Je t'aime tant…tant Ciel.

Les larmes de Sébastian s'ajoutèrent à celles de Ciel qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter et qui augmentaient toujours.

- Je t'en prie Ciel…dis-moi…est-ce que…est-ce que je vais mourir?

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le régiment de la Résistance. Ciel l'ignora et dit.

- Mais où vas-tu chercher de pareilles sottises? C'est ridicule.

- Oui…tu as raison…je ne peux mourir quand tout commence…Ce serait trop bête…alors que…nous découvrons enfin notre…notre amour…et qu'une nouvelle ère s'ouvre…Oui, trop bête…alors que j'ai perdu tant d'années à t'aimer en silence…Tu es enfin à moi…pour l'éternité…Je ne veux pas mourir…Ciel…

- Oui…Tu vivras Sébastian et nous irons par monts et par vaux où bon te sembleras. Nous aurons des moments de peine et de joie. Nous nous aimerons comme personne ne s'est jamais aimé…Nous serons heureux…Toi et moi, rien que nous…libres…Libres de nous aimer et tu découvriras tous les trésors d'amour que j'ai pour toi…

Ciel garda alors le silence, s'attendant à ce que Sébastian lui réponde…mais le seul sifflement du vent lui répondit. Elle eut alors très peur…

- Ah!...Sébastian! SÉBASTIAN!...

Sébastian était complètement immobile. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de la respiration…la vie l'avait quitté.

- AH!

Charlie, comprenant la situation, éclata en sanglots contre la poitrine d'Axel qui lui caressa le dos de réconfort. Les autres présents ôtèrent leurs couvre-chefs et baissèrent la tête. Mais Ciel était certainement la plus atteinte. Perdant toute dignité, elle s'effondra sur lui en serrant ses vêtements.

- SÉBASTIAN! MON AMOUR!…Sébastian, je t'aime Sébastian! Reste avec moi! Nooonn!...Sébastian je t'aime…ne pars pas…pitié…


	26. Désespoir d'Amour

_**vava: si je l'avais fait survivre, la suite n'aurait eut plus aucun sens et n,aurait pas eut autant d'impact. Une vic, c'est comme les échecs, il faut parfois des sacrifices nécessaires. Celui de Sébastian était nécessaire. Ça ne fait pas mon plus grand plaisir,mais bon...mais qui dit que se sera fini...je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 25.

Désespoir d'Amour.

Sébastian fut conduit à minuit (son moment préféré de la journée) dans une roseraie noir et fut enterré parmi la première neige de la saison, ses roses préférées et le ciel noir d'encre. Ciel ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter sa tombe…Elle resta là, hébétée de douleur, incapable du moindre geste.

Parmi les autres, Charlie, Axel, Frances, Bard et Finny ne disaient pas un mot non plus. Ils restaient près du feu en silence.

Charlie se leva alors soudainement.

- Mais où vas-tu?, lui demanda Axel.

- Il fait froid ce soir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux secs, taris de larmes. Ciel risque de geler si elle ne se couvre pas un peu.

Elle ramassa une cape de laine et quitta ses compagnons sous leurs regards peinés. Charlie les ignora et alla rejoindre Ciel, toujours assises près de la tombe de Sébastian et lui mit la cape sur les épaules.

- Tenez. À quoi servirait-il de prendre froid?

Ciel tourna la tête et dévisagea l'autre jeune femme.

- Pardonnez-moi si c'est une piètre consolation, mais dîtes-vous que Sébastian était heureux…Car il avait obtenu ce à quoi il tenait le plus, vous. Il avait beaucoup de chance…

Charlie n'ajouta rien et partit, la laissant seule. Ciel la regarda partir, le visage neutre. Dès l'instant où elle sortit de son champ de vision, Ciel poussa un hurlement d'accablement et se mise à courir à travers les rues de la ville, se fichant de la direction qu'elle prenait. Jamais elle n'avait été si malheureuse. C'était comme si tout le poids de la terre lui écrasait le cœur pour le réduire à néant…à rien.

Quand elle bifurqua dans une rue, elle tomba sur une unité de trois hommes ennemis.

- Mais-! C'est le comte de Phantomhive! Celui qu'on recherche!

Ils pointèrent instantanément leurs fusils sur elle. Le visage sévère, Ciel dégaina son épée. Un premier fonça vers elle qui l'esquiva, puis le suivant et le dernier.

- Oh…regardez…comme son visage ruissèle de larmes.

Effectivement, Ciel recommençait de nouveau à pleurer. Elle se disait que rien ne pourrait plus lui rendre le sourire…Qu'elle était condamnée à pleurer son amour perdu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Puis soudainement, elle cria de tous ses poumons et se jeta sur ses adversaires.

Tout en attaquant et évitant les blessures, Ciel pataugeait dans ses pensées tristes.

- _Mon Dieu…pourquoi m'enlèves-tu tous ceux que j'aime?...D'abord ma mère, puis mon père…et finalement Sébastian…Qui sera le suivant sur ta liste? Axel…Charlie…les Midford?...Oh Sébastian, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté? Si tu savais combien mon cœur saigne à présent que tu m'as abandonné._

Les trois soldats avaient presque peur du regard de fantôme errant. Ils avaient beau l'assaillir de tous les côtés, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

- _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je reste si longtemps sourde aux appels de ton cœur? Mon amour…quand je pense aux si nombreuses années de bonheur que mon aveuglement nous a coûté. Sans toi près de moi, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Tu étais mon soleil, ma lune, mon ciel étoilé…une ombre qui veillait sur mes pas…Dieu, faut-il que la vie, nous écorche l'âme pour que l'on comprenne enfin ce qui en fait la beauté…Oh Sébastian, puisses-tu un jour me pardonner de mon idiotie et encore me serrer dans tes bras…si possible, dans un monde où tu seras mon roi et moi ta servante…mon amour, je t'aime…_YAAAAAHHH!

Et d'un coup très précis, elle déchira la poitrine des trois hommes qui s'écroulèrent au sol. Ciel leva les yeux aux étoiles et dit.

- Sébastian…où que tu sois, saches que je n'ai plus qu'un seul souhait…te rejoindre à jamais et ne plus te quitter.

. . .

Le jour remontrait sa frimousse, annonçant une journée grise et morne et Ciel n'était toujours pas rentrée. Le reste des troupes les avait déjà rejointes entre-temps. Charlie et Axel commençaient à s'inquiéter.

- Je n'aime pas ça, Axel, dit Charlie. Où peut-elle être?

- Mmh…Partons à sa recherche. Le Prince Édouard conduira les bataillons au combat.

Charlie hocha la tête, prit le poignard que lui tendis Axel et s'en allèrent.

. . .

Ciel avait passé le reste de la nuit dans une ruelle sombre et s'était endormie contre un mur. Ce fut dans cette même position, mais éveillée et les yeux rougis au ciel que Charlie et Axel la retrouvèrent.

- Ciel, mais que faîtes-vous ici?, dit Axel. Les renégats se préparent à attaquer. Il faut que vous veniez. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais qu'il faut en finir.

- Laissez-moi. Par pitié, laissez-moi…mais merci pour cette cape, Charlie.

Elle la retira et la lui tendis tout en retenant ses éternelles pleurs. Charlie la récupéra et la regarda tenter de ce contenir.

- Mes amis, savez-vous ce que je ressens…j'ai l'impression que mon cœur étouffe.

- Ciel, mon amie, chuchota Axel. Il n'y a que nous ici. Vous pouvez épancher vos sanglots.

Dès qu'Axel eut fini de parler, Ciel laissa tout déborder. Elle se jeta sur la poitrine d'Axel et pleura de tout son soul. Ses plaintes de tristesse résonnaient dans toute la ruelle. Ses amis demeuraient silencieux en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Oh mon amour, plus jamais…plus jamais je ne reverrai ton sourire et n'entendrai ta voix. NON, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! Je t'en prie, réponds-moi! Tu m'as serrée si fort quand nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson! N'est-ce pas toi qui as traversé mon corps avec passion? Nos âmes étaient si proches! Nous ne faisions qu'un…ET MALGRÉ ÇA, TU T'EN VAS EN ME LAISSANT SEULE?!...On m'a enlevé la moitié de mon cœur! On me l'a arrachée! Et Dieu veux que je survive…QUE JE SURVIVE MALGRÉ ÇA?!..._Je suis morte…Je suis morte en même temps que toi.


	27. Triple Feu

_**So-darkCorleone: Pas de problème. Mais t'en fais pas. Ciel n'est pas du genre à rester assisse les bras croisés. Ça va bientôt bouger. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 26.

Triple Feu.

Pendant ce temps, les batailles faisaient rage. Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes valides de se battre des deux camps s'étaient réunis à Piccadilly Circus pour leur ultime confrontation. Partout où l'on portait le regard, ce n'était que massacre et amoncèlements de corps sans vie.

Ciel, décidée d'en finir pour de bon, suivie Axel et Charlie jusqu'au champ de bataille. Elle repéra rapidement ses deux ennemis jurés qui combattaient dos à dos des alliés de la Reine. Alors que ses amis se précipitaient dans la mêlée, Ciel tira son épée et entreprit de se tailler un chemin jusqu'à Brienne et Ramsay.

Devant eux, elle s'écria pour attirer leur attention. Les trois nobles se firent alors face, yeux bruns et gris pâle contre vert d'émeraude. Tout à coup, plus personne n'osa faire de mouvement. Tous avaient cessé le combat et fixait les trois aristocrates, immobiles et silencieux, formant un cercle autour d'eux.

- Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive, dit Ramsay…Le moment est enfin venu, je suppose.

- En effet, messieurs. Le moment est enfin venu…venu de venger ceux que vous m'avez enlevés!

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son arme et fonça vers eux. Ils débutèrent alors un combat qui allait sûrement demeurer dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre.

Hommes, femmes, personne ne disait un mot ou n'esquissait le moindre geste. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme et les deux hommes d'âge mûr s'échanger des coups dans le but de tuer leur/s opposant/e/s.

Coups en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, en diagonale. Feintes par-ci, par-là. Blessures ici et là, mais toujours autant de détermination. Rien n'arriver à ébranler leur volonté de meurtre, pas même les plaies sanglantes qui les couvraient tous les trois.

. . .

Leur combat durait depuis 20 minutes maintenant. Les trois haletaient et tentaient de retenir le flot de sang coulant de leurs blessures. Brienne et Ramsay se demandaient bien comment une femme, seule de surcroit pouvait leur tenir tête aussi longtemps. C'était Ciel qui avait le moins de blessures et qui s'essoufflait le moins. En voyant leurs têtes d'ahuris, elle fut prise d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?!, rugit Ramsay.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes! On dirait deux abrutis à qui ce duel bouche un coin!

Tout à coup, son rire cessa et son visage redevint sérieux et sombre.

- Maintenant, finit de jouer…QU'ON EN FINISSE!

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de souffler comme il faut qu'ils reçurent un coup de poing et de pieds, les faisant tomber au sol. Le facies de Ciel était déformé par la rage.

- ÇA, C'ÉTAIT POUR MA MÈRE!

Brienne et Ramsay s'étaient à peine levé que le premier se fit trancher un avant-bras et le dernier une jambe.

- ET ÇA, C'EST POUR MON PÈRE!

Brienne, le sang ruisselant de son bras, essaya de saisir son épée de son autre main, mais la botte de Ciel l'arrêta en chemin. Elle s'en empara et pointa les deux lames sur le torse des hommes.

- Et ça…c'est pour Sébastian.

Brienne et Ramsay clignèrent des yeux et voulurent lui crier de ne pas faire ça…mais trop tard…les lames s'enfoncèrent à l'endroit exact où Sébastian fut jadis touché, à un ou deux millimètres du cœur.

Les spectateurs avaient retenu leur souffle pour les derniers moments. Ils re-respirèrent de nouveau quand Ciel lâcha les manches d'épées.

..Cependant, quand tout le monde pensait que les deux aristocrates étaient morts…seul Brienne l'était. Bien que Ramsay ait encore un souffle de vie en lui, il se savait par contre perdu. Tué par la rejeton de son rival, Ciel Rohan de Phantomhive…ou Angelika Rachel de Phantomhive.

Ne voulant pas d'une mort veine, il usa de ses dernières forces, agrippa sa lame gisant près de lui, pressa sur la garde pour que la lame pointe vers le haut et dit.

- Hé…Phantomhive…tu salueras ton père…dans l'au-delà!

Puis il la fit tomber d'une poussée sur la cheville. La malheureuse Ciel ne put rétablir son équilibre qu'elle chuta vers sa fin…

Ramsay lui enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la poignée dans le corps.

Ramsay rendit aussi son dernier soupir dans un ricanement malsain.

- CIEEEEEEELLLL!, hurla Charlie.


	28. Ombre et Lumière

Chapitre 27.

Ombre et Lumière.

Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Ciel tandis qu'elle retirait lentement la lame de son corps. Son regard écarquillé était rivé sur le ciel grisâtre où une percée laissait sortir des rayons de soleil et faisaient briller les ailes d'un majestueux corbeau.

- Ah…Sébastian, sourit-elle.

Personne ne prit garde à la vingtaine d'alliés de Brienne et de Ramsay prenant la fuite. La petite quinzaine restant des loyaux de la Reine se réunir autour de la mourante.

- Ciel…oh non Ciel, gémissait Charlie, les mains sur la bouche.

- Ciel! Mon amie, je vous en conjure, répondez!, s'exclama Axel en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras…Ciel.

- Je vous entends parfaitement bien, Axel, dit Ciel, le sang coulant de son visage. Il est dérisoire de crier.

- Ah! Euh…Mais qu'attendez-vous tous!? La comtesse est grièvement blessée! Il faut la faire soigner! Aidez-moi à la transporter à l'hôpital! Médecin!

Charlie répondit à son appel et saisit les jambes de Ciel tandis qu'Axel la prenait par les aisselles.

Toutefois, ils furent arrêtés en chemin.

- Non…gémis Ciel. Non…pas à l'hôpital…emmenez-moi dans la roseraie noire de Sébastian…Je n'en peux plus…Je suis si lasse…S'il-vous-plaît, faîtes ce que je dis. Sa tombe…je veux reposer aux côtés de Sébastian…Il est là…il m'attend.

Axel et Charlie, trop bouleversés pour argumenter, obéir et la transportèrent à la tombe de son bien-aimé. Là-bas, ils la posèrent sur une couverture à la droite de la tombe. Il se mit alors à neiger, des rayons de soleil brillaient à travers les nuages et les roses, malgré le froid de l'hiver, étaient toutes écloses et magnifiques.

Charlie pria le médecin qui les avait accompagnés de tenter quelque chose. Mais il secoua la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle de Noailles, mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose vu son état. Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang et un de ses organes vitaux est durement perforé.

Axel et Charlie sentirent les larmes monter et tous deux penchèrent la tête vers Ciel. Charlie essuya le sang sur le visage de Ciel avec sa propre manche.

- Nous avons réussis, soupira Ciel…Nous avons…réussis…Vous êtes vengés, père et mère…j'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi.

Ciel ne voyait plus les visages larmoyant de ses amis. Elle n'entendait plus les cris de fuite des traîtres. Elle ne sentait plus les odeurs de sang, de poudre et de putréfaction. Elle ne percevait qu'une éclatante lumière blanche et l'envol d'un corbeau. Celui-ci semblait lui sourire.

- Oh Ciel…pitié! Battez-vous! Ne mourrez pas!, s'écria Charlie

_S'il-vous-plaît Sébastian. Écoutez-moi. N'emmenez pas Ciel! Ne la rappelez pas à vous!_

- Charlie…

Ciel leva les péniblement les doigts et essaya les sanglots de son amie.

- Vous savez Charlie…de par mon union avec Sébastian, nous sommes devenus mari et femme. Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas, Charlie…je suis en paix…Sébastian m'a déjà raconté il n'y a pas si longtemps…qu'il rêvait de m'épouser. Qu'il aurait passé sa vie à n'aimer que moi…Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu le temps de réaliser son rêve...je souhaite que vous viviez le même genre de bonheur avec Axel…Ne le laissez jamais tomber, ma tendre amie…Promettez-le-moi…

- Oui…Oh oui Ciel…Je vous le jure…

- Quand à vous Axel…jamais je n'oublierai l'amitié et l'amour que vous m'avez gratifié. Prenez bien soin de Charlie…Mes amis…prenez ceci, je vous les donnes…gardez-les précieusement.

Avec misère, elle retira la bague de son pouce et le médaillon de son cou qu'elle tendit à Axel et à Charlie.

- C'est promis, Ciel.

_Sébastian, mon amour…as-tu souffert? As-tu souffert toi également? Si oui, je vais essayer de le supporter moi aussi. Est-ce que ça n'a pas été trop long, mon amour? Es-tu parti en paix?...Je t'en supplie, mon aimé, aide-moi à ne pas avoir peur._

Et l'éclatante lumière blanche commença lentement à décliner…jusqu'à ce que ce fût le noir total.

_Je suis une présence insignifiante face à la grandeur de Dieu, mais je n'ai suivi que la vérité…et j'ai vécu la vie qu'on m'a donnée sans avoir un instant de regret…Existe-t-il plus grande joie pour un être humain?...Non…car j'ai haï…pleuré…et aimé…Oui, j'ai vécu…moi aussi._

- CIEEEELLLLL!


	29. Épilogue

_**melody-witch: veux-tu un mouchoir. Mais console toi, c la fin. Bonne lecture.**_

Épilogue.

La Reine avait réintégrer son trône au Buckingham Palace avec sa famille et avait donné l'ordre de rechercher tous les renégats en fuite pour les arrêter.

Grand-mère, inconsolable de la perte de son petit-fils et de sa Ciel adorée fut admise comme suivante à la Cour et les autres domestiques furent également engagés.

Axel de Fersen et Charlie de Noailles finirent par se marier et devinrent les nouvelles pupilles de son Altesse. Axel ne retourna jamais en Suède.

Et finalement, pour rendre un dernier hommage au couple infortuné ayant perdu la vie et leur avenir ensemble, Victoria et son petit-fils Charles-Édouard firent venir le meilleur peintre de Londres et lui firent la commande d'un double-portrait de guerre et d'un double-portrait de couple de Ciel et de Sébastian. Ils furent exposés au Buckingham Palace et y demeurent encore aujourd'hui. (J'invente).

Cinq ans passèrent depuis la mort de Sébastian et de Ciel. Axel et Charlie étaient devant le tableau représentant Ciel et Sébastian dans la plus belle tenue de noble possible, sur leurs chevaux, l'épée à la main et leurs regard soudés. Mais c'était celui du couple qu'ils préféraient. Ciel portait une ravissante robe blanche, un mince et long ruban noir au cou, tenant un rose dans sa main sur un fauteuil et Sébastian, derrière elle, dans un élégant costume de noble, une main sur son bras.

- Tu sais Axel, dit Charlie…Je trouve la vie bien vide sans ces deux-là pour la distraire...Sébastian avait bien le don de nous faire rire et de nous redonner le moral par son sourire.

- Oui…Et Ciel…Ciel pouvait transformer une journée pluvieuse en une journée ensoleillée grâce à sa musique...Ils me manquent…

- À moi aussi, mais n'oublie pas que nous devons notre bonheur à eux…Ils nous ont légué tant, et aujourd'hui, c'est à nous de transmettre leurs amour à la génération future.

Tout en disant ça, il caressa le ventre de Charlie. Celle-ci lui sourit et ils continuèrent à fixer le tableau.

Tous les proches de Sébastian et de Ciel sourirent en leur souhaitant tout l'amour possible là où ils reposaient aujourd'hui.

. . .

Retour à 5 ans dans le passé.

La première chose que vit Ciel en rouvrant les yeux fut un ciel bleu sombre parsemé d'étoiles et de lucioles. La pleine lune brillait à l'horizon d'une mer calme et des roseraies noires poussaient un peu plus loin.

Ciel se releva et vit qu'elle était pieds nu et qu'elle portait une robe faîtes de voiles blancs qui virevoltait au vent, comme ses cheveux détachés.

Soudainement une voix qui lui était familière tonna dans l'air.

- Ciel!...Ciel!

La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçu Sébastian en simple chemise ouverte et pantalon qui galopait vers elle sur son ancien cheval blanc. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ciel en le voyant.

- Sébastian!

Elle tendit les bras et Sébastian l'attrapa au galop pour la monter sur la selle avec lui. Ciel dévisagea Sébastian et entoura son cou de ses bras. Sébastian lui rendit son étreinte en passant son bras dans son dos et en enfouissant son nez dans son épaule.

- Sébastian…oh mon amour, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie…Tu verras, jamais plus nous nous quitterons. Nous demeurons pour toujours ensemble…ensemble.

Et Sébastian l'embrassa, une main dans sa longue et chatoyante chevelure. Ciel répondit à son baiser. Aucun ne se souciait de conduire l'étalon. Ils ne se préoccupaient que de leur retrouvaille.

Le temps et les guerres n'auraient plus jamais d'influence dans leur amour.

Ensemble…pour toujours…

Fin.


End file.
